Twas Christmas of 2014
by RanulfFlambard4
Summary: In the Christmas of 2014, 14 people requested that their favourite Characters did amusing, tragic, romantic and very silly things. It's all here in this requests story! So see what happens, to Yugioh, at Christmas.
1. Pegasus' Christmas Passed

_Dear MrPegasusSir_

_A merry Christmas and a happy new year, may it bring you many a fanfiction! Also, I wish to thank you for the many hours you put in to making my fanfic, Once King of Atlantis perfect._

_Lots of Love,_

_RanulfFlambard4_

* * *

**Deck the Halls**

Pegasus watched as the tree was brought in from the gardens. It was huge, as usual. He'd made sure of that. Christmas was, after all, his favourite time of year. He brushed down his red suit, and began to make his way down the golden stair case. He preferred to spend holidays at his Duellist Kingdom residence rather than at Industrial Illusions headquarters. Everything seemed so busy around Christmas, and he had always been told by his family it was a time for relaxation. It had been the only time when he was a child, that his mother, father, elder brother and all his sisters had spent whole days together. He used to relish it.

"Will here do, sir?" Croquette gestured at the tree that stood in the corner of the hall.

Pegasus frowned, "No. No, bring it to the centre of the hall, it shall be our central decoration."

The men did as instructed. It was tiresome work, fetching and carrying for a multimillionaire whom they believed should do all that sort of thing himself. They were looking forward to the 23rd, when they would be permitted back to their own homes until the evening of the 1st of January. The only holiday they all got at once in this damned job. Mr Pegasus didn't even allow them to have a big Christmas do in his great hall, which narked them. He never used it for his own celebrations, so why not theirs?

"Excellent work, gentlemen." Pegasus smiled uneasily, seeing the men's faces. He had become a little less authoritative since the tournament he had held here. It seemed after that, he wasn't really sure where his life had been going. All his hopes and dreams had been riding on one, singular card game. "You can go to your breaks, now." He smiled gently.

"Thank you, sir." They mumbled as they left.

"Sir?" Croquette approached him, "Why do you always put the tree up on the 22nd? It's a little late in to December by then.

Pegasus checked his watch, "Isn't it time for your break, Croquette?"

Croquette frowned, "Yes Mr Pegasus."

Pegasus watched him leave the hall as he looked up at the huge green tree that now stood before him. "This is for you, Cecelia, my love." He whispered.

Two servants fetched the decorations down for him. There were ten large boxes, filled with items for the tree and mantle piece. Pegasus smiled as he watched them bring them in, but stayed seated until the men had left.

Slowly he made his way over to the first box and lifted the lid. He removed some of the tissue paper from the top to reveal the first of the decorations.

The snow lady. A glass ornament woman, in a white dress holding an umbrella.

_"Oh I just couldn't resist, Max! I had to get her"._

It was like she was still in the room with him.

He carefully walked over to the tree, and hung the decoration from lower branches. He stood back and looked at her, spinning round gently. The first decoration. As he looked, he seemed to remember what a big tree it was! He smiled, becoming determined now, and slid his red jacket off. He tossed it carelessly on to the seat, which was unusual for him, and he went to get the ladder.

Croquette came in three hours later, expecting to find the servants hard at work on the tree, but instead, he saw his master, leaning over hanging around, pink bauble towards the top of a gradually filling tree.

"Mr Pegasus, sir. Do you need some help with that?"

"No."

Croquette frowned, "I can stay another day if you like, sir. It wouldn't do if you were to fall from that ladder and no one were to see."

"Honestly," Pegasus stepped back on to the floor, "I'm not as old as all that!" He hurried back round to the boxes, digging deeper, hanging the ones he was to put on to the tree around his fingers.

"So, trees are meant to have a colour theme, sir. What's this ones?" Croquette was looking, nonplussed at the strange array of baubles his master had hung the tree with.

"Memories, Croquette." He said softly, "Memories."

"Oh."

"For example," Pegasus moved towards him, holding a castle decoration, "The year before we married, Cecelia and I went to Wales. It was very wet and rainy, but there were so many ruined castles, we had to explore them all! It was November, and in a cafe, an old lady was selling decorations. This one was one of them, and so I bought it, because it reflected our holiday perfectly." Pegasus hung it from the tree, "Cecelia always loved Christmas, it wrapped up the year."

"It's a big star up there." Croquette pointed to the very top.

"Oh yes," Pegasus continued, "It's the one Cecelia's mother had on her tree as a child! We took it from their old estate when her grandmother died."

Croquette began to smile, it was like his master knew each story of each bauble, "And this one?"

Pegasus looked to a clear glass bauble that Croquette had lifted with his finger. Inside was a pressed leaf. Pegasus paused, "That's the last bauble I ever collected."

"Why so?"

Pegasus turned, a gentle smile on his face, but it was so close to tears. "The leaf blew on to Cecelia on the day of her funeral. She was laid to rest in the church, and when I opened the door, a gust of wind blew spring leaves all in to the church." Pegasus wrapped his arms around himself, as if the chill of that same wind had hit him again, "I closed the door, and went to look at her. That leaf was rested on her chest. It was the last living thing to touch her."

"I'm sor..."

"No, Croquette. You don't need to be sorry." Pegasus smiled and looked up at his work so far. "Your boat leaves in an hour, do you have everything?"

"Yes, sir. Do you want me to put your presents under the tree for you, sir?"

Pegasus laughed and lifted his head, his silvery hair falling away from his bright blue eye, "Really, Croquette. Who would give me a present?"

* * *

_Hello, hello!_

_Well, as you can see, that was Pegasus' Christmas, with the idea of style and activities from MrPegasusSir! Now that was pretty melancholy, but these Christmas stories don't have to be! They can be very silly or whatever you choose! I need more characters and activities so I can update this through this festive season! You are welcome to request your chapter right until New Years Day! (Characters from Classic Yugioh, or Yugioh 5ds.)_

_Get thinking, my dears!_

_Lots of festive cheer,_

_RanulfFlambard4_


	2. Catch me, Joey! (Mai and Joey)

_Dear MegaMovieMonday_

_A merry Christmas to you! May the New Year bring you many more epic story ideas, and lots of Polarshipping! _

_Have a wonderful Christmas time!_

_RanulfFlambard4_

* * *

**Catch me, Joey!**

_Rehearsal_

"JOEY!"

Mai came crashing down on to the floor for the fifth time that rehearsal.

"Mai?"

She glared up at him, "You don't throw the sugar plum fairy."

"I didn't throw you, I accidentally dropped you!" He pushed his blond hair out of his face. It was becoming very wet from all the sweat that was pouring off his brow. They had been rehearsing this stupid nutcracker dance since November, and to be perfectly honest, he was bored to death of it.

"Well, don't drop me. I thought you'd got the hang of this by now..."

Joey sighed deeply, "You could have picked someone with some dance training..."

"I did, I picked me!"

"But I've never danced before! You gotta go easy on me, Mai!"

Mai suppressed a smile. It was funny enough watching Joey get worked up in normal clothes, never mind pink tights, dance shorts and a vest top.

"What are you laughing at?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Laughing? I'm not... laughing at anything!" Mai said too quickly, letting a wicked grin escape from her lips.

"I shan't do this if you're gonna laugh at me, Mai!"

"Oh, stop being such a baby." She brushed his comment away, "Besides, you can't let the orphans down now."

Joey grimaced and went back to his starting position.

The familiar music for the final dance between the prince and the sugar plum fairy began as Mai pressed play on the remote.

They both started facing the back, Joey on his tiptoes, and Mai on pointe.

_Hell, she looks beautiful._

"Joey, stop looking at me for directions and face the back!"

_If a little bit scary..._ he added to himself. When she'd asked him to help her put on a performance of extracts from the Nutcracker way back in October, he had no idea how intimate the dance would be! And how much time he'd have to spend with her to perfect it. And she really did want it perfect...

"Joey, you missed the beat to turn round."

"Sorry Mai." He obediently turned.

"There's a good puppy."

"WHAT?!" Joey dropped all positioning and turned on Mai, who was smiling beautifully, as if she had said nothing.

"Shut up and walk forwards."

Joey was left with little choice but to walk forwards, being a grumpy prince.

"Smile, Joey. You don't wanna scare the orphans."

"That's it." Joey flung his arms down and walked out in to the corridor, pushing the doors open and letting them slam shut behind him.

Mai smiled, _He's certainly more exciting when he's angry..._

She made her way out to the waiting area in the studios she was practicing in. She'd got a discount as she'd explained what they were doing to her old ballet tutor, who approved wholeheartedly and let them use his own personal space.

Joey was sat propped up against the drinks machine, his arms folded with a sulky face on.

"Joey?"

"Yeah, I know. Get back in there or I'll be the freaking Grinch that ruined Christmas."

Mai smiled, "No. You don't have to go back in there. You didn't sign your Christmas over to me on a formal contract or anything."

Joey looked at her, still sulking. "I don't wanna kick some poor kid in the face when doin' a piroue-something or other."

"Well that's good, because if you did, I wouldn't want to dance with you."

"Mai!" Joey dragged himself up, "You are so good at this. You're standing on your... your..."

"Pointe?"

"Yeah! And I'm standin' there looking like a doofus. And I bet I'll be in some stupid outfit, like a sailor or a toy soilder, or a..."

"It's a red Soldier leotard."

"See! I'll look like a ponce! I'll get laughed at by all the kids, no one will ever talk to me! If Tristan found out I was doing this he'd mock me for the rest of my life! I'll fall of the stage, or I'll drop you, or I'll..."

"Joey." Mai slipped her arms around him and gave him a hug, "The only reason I'm being harsh on you is because I think you're good. You know, I've done ballet since I was three. You started at the beginning of November. Nov-em-ber. And already you've already learnt three dances from the nutcracker! I'm impressed, Joey."

To tell the truth, Joey had barely been listening to that. Mai was hugging him. In a leotard. He barely knew where to put his hands! So much of her back was exposed that he felt he couldn't just hug her as a normal friend. "Really, Mai?"

"Yeah. So you gonna come back in there? And I'll go through any bits you're unsure of."

Joey nodded, _To be perfectly honest, I'd rehearse with her until the ends of the earth. _"If you really want me to, Mai."

_Performance_

Joey peeped out from behind the makeshift curtain. "Oh, hell. There's tons of them!"

"Shut up Joey, there's not that many."

"There's freakin' loads of them Mai!"

Mai pulled her fluffy white armbands up. "There's really not. When I was in my final year of school, I had to do a dance in this huge concert hall in London. _That_ was tons of people."

Joey stared at her, "Why on earth did you become a duellist when you couldda become some Prima Ballerina?"

Mai shrugged, "Because you've gotta do what you love in life, and I guess duelling took the spotlight for me. After all. Who wants a job where you have to retire at forty?"

Joey smiled, _she looks like an angel in that white tutu. This is worth not getting my Christmas shopping done for._

"Right, remember not to miss the beat you come in on, alright?" Mai looked at him. He seemed to be staring dreamily down her front. "Joey?"

"Mai?"

"Chin up."

"Yes Mai."

"Relax." She went on pointe to kiss him on the cheek. "You know this routine like you know your deck."

"Thanks Mai." They grinned at each other. "Break a leg."

"We could put you on the stage after all, Joey. Learning all these terms." She dug him in the ribs before walking on to the stage.

_Damn..._ Joey folded his arms, _I think I'm in love..._

Joey caught Mai's every leap, He pulled her across the floor, spun her seamlessly. He was surprised, he wasn't even thinking about the moves, they seemed to be coming naturally to him. He was thinking about Mai walking besides him, holding his hand by a frosty river. He thought of sitting on the sofa together, as the fires grew dim, sharing a cup of wine, and as he held his arm out for her to arabesque on to, their eyes met. He was sure she must be thinking the same thing.

As she did her promenades forward, Joey was so much enjoying the routine he walked straight in to the back of her. She shot him a look, but it was not unfriendly.

_I wondered when he was gonna mess up..._ Mai smiled. _But you've got to admire the work he's put in to this. He must really wanna give those orphans some Christmas cheer. Either that or he's doing this for me... _Mai shook that thought off in her next developpě, _No, he doesn't think of me like that._

Joey's mistake had shaken him a little, but he still continued. He didn't drop her, which was the main thing.

There dance ended with the great climax of music, and they both fell down in to the lunge.

"Brilliant." Mai whispered as the orphans clapped vigorously.

"Really?"

She nodded in reassurance, "And now you never have to do it again."

A pang of sadness resounded in Joey's heart at that thought. He'd enjoyed doing it, he'd enjoyed holding her waist and spinning her round. Throwing her over his shoulder. He was, surprisingly, going to miss this.

They took their bows and one of the volunteers at the orphanage dropped the curtain down.

Mai leapt on him giving him a hug, "Mr Wheeler. You are brilliant!"

Joey laughed, "You were amazing, Mai. Beautiful and amazing."

"So," She looked to the curtain, "Shall we go and meet our adoring fans?"

As they stepped out the curtain, orphans surrounded Mai, asking her about her costume, pointe, telling her beautiful she was, saying how amazing she was.

Joey stood aside, smiling. She was good with kids. She'd passed her tiara round, and little girls were trying it on in great excitement.

"Excuse me." A small voice came from behind Joey, barely more than a whisper.

Joey turned and looked down at a small boy, who couldn't have been more than six, "Hello there."

"I thought you were the bestest. And when I'm older, I want to be as handsome as you and dance like that." The boy scurried off before Joey even had a chance to reply.

But that had touched him. It had never really happened before, but someone who didn't even have to had told him he was good at something.

_Thank you, Mai_, he thought to himself, _I may not be much of a dancer. But you've made me feel like I could be._

* * *

Hello again, my Christmas readers!

There was an amazingly fun story to write suggested to me by the very creative MegaMovieMonday! I've had 5 requests so far, which I am thrilled by! So if you have a Christmas story idea, PM me or just leave it in the review, (Preferably with a name so I can credit you lovely people!) Thanks for being awesome guys!

RanulfFlambard4


	3. Under the Mistletoe (Yami and Tea)

_Dear Mystery Guest Reviewer..._

_A very merry Christmas to you! Thank you for your suggestion, here it is! May the new year bring you much joy and Revolutionshipping!_

_Lots of Christmas cheer,_

_RanulfFlambard4_

* * *

Tea had waited until everyone had gone to the kitchen to get drinks to let her smile fade. She was always happy, always smiling around her best friends, but she never truly had the power within her to admit just how hard it was being in a friendship group with only boys.

Especially when one of them was Yami...

Well, sometimes he was Yami.

Today, at her Christmas party, he was Yugi. He'd always been a great friend to her, but he wasn't Yami... Yami was strong, handsome and protective.

She wandered over to the stairs and looked up at the mistletoe she had hung there, partly as a joke, partly because... well...

"Tea?"

Tea jumped. She'd been so deep in thought she hadn't heard him come in. She knew by the voice it wasn't Yugi, it was Yami. He stood there in a festive jumper. It looked odd on him, whereas it had quite suited Yugi. How could they be the same person?

"Sorry, I was lost in thought." She smiled weakly.

"I've brought you a coke."

"Thanks." Tea's took the glass. "What happened to Yugi?"

"I borrowed the body for a bit, to check if you were all right."

"Oh." Tea smiled, "Well, I'm fine."

"Also, I'm not going to let Yugi get all the fun! I don't just want to watch!" Yami joked, and Tea laughed obligingly.

There was a short silence as they both sipped their drinks.

"So what is this?" Yami pointed up at the mistletoe.

"Oh, you don't know what mistletoe is?" Tea smiled.

"No, I've never seen any before. We didn't have it in Ancient Egypt, I don't think."

"No, I don't suppose you would have." Tea sighed, "Well, it's a sort of Christmas tradition."

"Oh yes?"

"Two people stand under it..."

"Like this?" Yami moved up on to the first step of the stairs where Tea was stood.

"Er... yeah." Tea said nervously, "And then they, sort of... erm..."

"Mai's outside, I've gotta go!" Joey burst through the door, making Tea jump backwards.

They both waved and Joey shut the front door behind him.

"Where's he going? He and Mai are always out together at the moment!" Tea laughed.

"Hmm." Yami nodded in agreement, "You were saying?"

"Well..." Tea gave up, why was she so embarrassed? "They kiss."

Yami raised his eyebrows, "Oh."

"Yeah..." Tea laughed nervously and shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Like this?" Yami reached down and kissed her lips softly.

Tea, suddenly stopped shaking. She allowed herself to close her eyes and relax. Was this really happening?

Yami drew back after a while.

Tea stared in to his ancient purple eyes, "Yeah. Like that."

Yami smiled softly, he saw Tea's hands quivering a little, "I think I like that tradition."

"Yeah." Tea hugged her arms into her body again, "Me too."

* * *

_Hello!_

_Did you enjoy this, and do you have a hilarious/serious/fluffy/strange/any idea of your own for me to write? You do?! Well, simply review/PM me with the characters and ideas and I'll get writing for you! Thanks again to my guest reviewer who wanted me to do this! Hope it was to your liking!_

_I'd just like to say writing for all your requests is SO MUCH FUN! I've got another Tea one coming up soon, but this time it's Atem... Not Yami... Oooh..._

_RanulfFlambard4_


	4. A Sticky End! (DOMA gang!)

_Dear Gamergirl101_

_Thank you for all your support over all of my stories, and I'm glad I've got a chance here to write a gift for you! You're a star! _

_Hope your Christmas is wonderful, and may the new year bring you much Dartz and DOMA Arc!_

_RanulfFlambard4_

Warning Guys! The last few stories have been very romantic, whereas this one is simply fun, and hopefully, you'll find it amusing!

* * *

"Rule One. Only one jelly sweet at a time."

They nodded.

"Rule Two. You must count it as soon as you've swallowed said jelly sweet."

They nodded.

"Rule three. First one to finish all the jelly sweets wins."

They nodded.

"Rather you than me, guys." Alister grimaced and got the stop watch out.

"Just hurry up." Valon was getting impatient.

"Ok..." Alister looked to Raphael, who sat on Alister's right, and then to Valon, who was sat on his left. "Three, two, one... GO!"

The two grown men started the ridiculous contest, guzzling sweets in to their mouths so hurriedly it looked rather strange.

Alister raised his eyebrows, his money (if he had any) would have been on Raphael, but Valon had got a pace that seemed to work going.

"Ten. Eleven. Twelve." Valon started to smile.

"Nine... ten..."

Alister popped a spare jelly sweet in to his mouth. He'd refused to take part because he was on a bit of a diet. Wearing a top that showed his midriff off meant he had to watch his weight, and that meant not eating all the sweets he could find. He moved the packet out of the way of temptation.

After about three minutes, Valon was way ahead of Raphael. Thirty jelly sweets ahead to be precise. Alister sighed. Raphael looked as if he were just about ready to rage quit, when Valon stood.

"ONE HUNDRED! I've won! Sucks to be you, Raffy!"

"I didn't want to play anyway." Raphael folded his arms and sat back, glaring.

"Butt sore! I won and you didn't!" Valon was laughing and pointing at Raphael.

"Come on guys, it was just a game. And you suggested it, Raphael!"

Raphael shrugged, "I just said we could have a race. Not a whole competition. Just a Christmas game."

Alister sighed, this always happened when Raphael didn't win something. There must be something wrong...

Valon stood on his chair, "Come on, Raphael. Prove you're not butt sore and duel me!"

"You've got a sugar rush now... haven't you?" Raphael closed his eyes. Valon on a sugar rush was never a good thing. Especially not after last time...

"Come on, guys." Alister tried to help Valon off his chair.

"No! No!" Valon was still grinning like a maniac, "He lost so he should either have to duel me or sit under the Christmas Tree of shame!"

"Ok, A) We don't have a Christmas Tree. Master Dartz doesn't let us, and B) You've already won, so surely you don't need to prove yourself again..." Alister begged.

Valon's smile faded to a glare. "You'd want the glory if you won a Christmas game."

"Master Dartz said we shouldn't play Christmas games, anyway." Raphael stood up and went to pour himself a drink.

"Oh! Oh!" Valon screamed, "Mr Hypocrite! That game was your idea anyway!"

Raphael turned and looked narrowly at Valon, "You don't want to wake master Dartz with your screaming."

Valon sat down heavily, "I bet you always used to win your big, fancy games, in your big fancy house back in the old days."

"I don't want to talk about that."

"_Don't wanna talk about that..."_ Valon imitated.

Alister gave him a knowing look, telling him to stop. No one really wanted to cope with Raphael in a bad mood.

There was a silence.

"I never celebrated Christmas really before." Alister leant on the table. "Living in a war zone made it difficult, I guess. I remember, Mom gave me and Mikey presents once..."

Valon rolled his eyes and folded his arms, "Huge Christmases for Raphael, no Christmases for Alister. And master Dartz doesn't let us celebrate Christmas now. I just used to have a peaceful Christmas in the church before the Detention Centre..."

"No one even wants to know what used to happen for Christmas in there." Alister pushed a loose jelly sweet round the table.

"And today would be Christmas Eve..." Raphael looked at the calendar longingly.

The men sat in silence until the door flung open.

"Where are they?" Dartz stood there dressed in his white pyjamas with red dots all over them.

"Where's what?" Said Alister nervously.

"There was a packet of jelly sweets on the table. Where. Are. They?" His eyes were dark and menacing.

Valon looked at Alister slowly, who in turn looked at Raphael. "Valon ate them." A small smile spread across Raphael's face as he spoke.

"WHAT?!" Dartz yelled.

"I did not!" Valon leapt back up, "It was Raphael's idea to eat them!"

"Guys come on..." Alister hated the conflict, but was swiftly silenced by Valon whacking him off his chair.

"Who ate my jelly sweets?" Dartz folded his arms.

"He did!" Valon and Raphael said in unison. They glared across the table at each other.

"Well, you've both got bowls..." Dartz frowned, and looked under the table to check if Alister was all right.

While Dartz was looking, Valon grabbed the bowl in front of Raphael in attempt to swap it with his own. At least then he could give Dartz some sweets back...

Raphael however was wise to what he was doing and grabbed the bowl before it could go anywhere.

"Let go!" Valon hissed.

"You." Raphael smiled back.

Valon took and almighty pull, as the bowl flew out of his hands and twirled over towards Dartz, spilling the remaining sweets as it went.

The bowl rolled to Dartz's feet, as he stooped to pick it up. "So. They were the last sweets?"

"Yes, Master Dartz..." Valon said feebly.

"And you all found it amusing to eat the only thing that really makes me happy?" Dartz's face was growing darker with every passing second.

"To be fair, we didn't even know it was your..."

"Shut up, Alister." Dartz folded his arms, "I was considering to let you have a bit of a party this Christmas, but you've ruined that now. It's Christmas eve and NOWHERE is going to be open for me to get some more sweets! And you've ALL RUINED CHRISTMAS!" Dartz turned and slammed the door on his way out, leaving silence once again.

"I..." Alister frowned, "I thought we weren't allowed a Christmas..."

* * *

_Hey there again!_

_Oh wow! The reception I'm getting for this story is amazing! I don't think I'd be enjoying writing this so much if it weren't for all you guys reviewing and requesting! Thank you all. Again, if you enjoyed this, do request something! Anything! I'm getting so many creative ideas from people which is great! I'm really glad Gamergirl101 requested a DOMA arc thing, they're are my favourite characters!_

_Lots of festive fun,_

_RanulfFlambard4_


	5. On the Other Side (Atem and Tea)

_Dear Man with the Imagination,_

_A very merry Christmas to you! May the New Year bring you much Vanishshipping and many more wonderful ideas for fanfics!_

_Many festive wishes, and thank you for your review!_

_RanulfFlambard4_

* * *

Tea closed the door of her room, leaned up against it and sighed deeply. Why now? Why did it have to happen at what was supposed to be the most 'wonderful' time of the year.

He could have waited until January at least...

She, Yugi, Joey and Tristan had all boarded the boat back, knowing Yami... She stopped herself, knowing Atem would never come back again. He had gone, she had watched him pass on to the afterlife just that afternoon.

She moved to her window, night was falling now, and the moon flickered gently upon the water. _Why didn't I tell him?_ She cursed herself.

There didn't seem much point in staying up late to wallow in her sorrows. The only thing she even saw the point in doing was going to bed. She wasn't hungry. In fact... she just felt... empty...

Her room was dark, and she allowed her eyes to closed. She seemed to see him pass through the gateway over and over again in her mind. Yugi had told her this was 'destiny'. That it was _meant_ to happen, but somehow, she felt as if she was meant to have some greater part in it...

Her mind slowly began to empty, and she drifted off in to a dreamworld.

"Tea?"

Tea sat bolt upright in bed. The room was still dark... but she could have sworn he had said her name... Atem.

She glanced at the clock on her bedside table. 3 o'clock. The Hour of the Wolf. "Who's there..."

The hissing sound of a candle being lit emanated from the end of her bed. Sure enough, a soft yellow light began to glow. "Did you forget me already, Tea?"

"Atem?"

The candle lit a soft smile upon his tanned face, "I couldn't leave without saying goodbye." He moved closer, and sat on the edge of her bed.

"But... I saw you walk in to the light. You joined them, priest Seto, and all the rest."

Atem laughed and smiled, "If you're in love, nothing can hold you back. Not even death."

Tea's breath stopped. Love? Was this for real?

Atem seemed to sense her confusion, "I had to tell you. You helped me remember my name." He gently touched the cartouche around his neck. "And if I don't tell you now, then when can I tell you?"

"Well..." Her voice trembled, "I suppose so..."

"Please. Don't be afraid Tea."

"I'm not afraid. Well, not of you, but maybe..."

"I know." Atem's hushed voiced silenced her words, "You're afraid of being alone. It's Christmas, and you don't know who to spend it with, yes?"

Tea paused, "Yes." Her eyes were slowly adjusting to the light. The candle made the golden eye headdress on his forehead glint every so often, which in turn reflected off his eyes. The most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. She often found herself getting lost in them, and this was another of those moments.

"You can spend it with Yugi. He'll be as alone as you now." Atem smiled a little, he wanted to comfort her, but how? He was merely a spirit of the Pharaoh, he was unable to touch her.

"Hmm." Tea seemed reluctant. Yugi was not Atem. Yugi was young, and one of her dearest friends, but she was sure she couldn't love him like she loved the Pharaoh.

"I'm sorry Tea, this must be difficult for you. I'm probably not helping, I should go."

"No!" Tea reached out and grabbed at his cloak, but clutched only air. "Oh... You're a spirit."

"Yes." He looked at her, "And after tonight, you'll never see me again, but you don't need to be afraid, I'll always be with you."

Tea felt a tear forming at the edge of her eye, "But.. I don't think I could ever love anyone as much as I love you." _I said it._

Atem knelt back on her bed, closer to her this time. It felt strange, he was at a distance where she ought to be able to smell him, feel his breath on her. But there was nothing.

"You'll find someone, Tea. Trust me"

"I trust you with all my heart."

Atem's hand traced her face with no touch, "I'll watch over you from the afterlife, Tea."

"Don't go." She sat up on her knees, "Please, stay with me."

Atem's form was slowly fading with the candle light, "Be around your friends, Tea. They love you, and you love them."

"But you won't be there."

"I'm sorry for that, truly, I am. But now it is Yugi's time. He has grown so much, and you helped him with that Tea."

"It isn't fair though." Her sudden outburst made her jump, and she tried to compose herself, "I love you!"

Atem laughed slightly, "I love you too."

The candle burnt out, leaving Tea in the darkness. She flung her covers off and ran to switch on the light.

Her room was empty.

_Was he there at all?_ She lifted her hand to her face. It was dry, where she thought tears had been.

_A dream. It was... no. _She put her hands up and covered her face, _Please don't have been a dream._ She looked in her mirror. She was pale, ill-looking almost. The blue strap of her silky nightie had slipped down her shoulder. Embarrassed, she pulled it back up. But who was there to be embarrassed for?

_Maybe he wasn't here after all..._

She awoke the next morning from frantic knocking at the door.

"Tea? Tea, you in there?"

It was Yugi's voice.

"Yes!"

"We're going to the dining area for breakfast, you coming?"

Tea stretched out on her pillows and sighed, "I'll join you in about ten minutes." Her voice was weak.

"Ok." It was apparent that Yugi didn't notice. She felt so ill from her emotions.

She slipped her legs over the side of the bed, and slowly lifted her head.

Something was different about her dresser...

She moved over to it, and realised that her jewellery box was slightly ajar. Cautiously, she lifted the lid and peered in.

There was a small box wrapped in shining blue paper.

_Where's this come from? _Tea frowned. She hadn't noticed it before. Carefully, she unfolded the paper to reveal an intricately carved wooden box. As she lifted the lid, she saw a cartouche with symbols engraved on to it. She gently stoked it, and realised it was a locket.

"Beautiful..." She whispered. She held the box close to her heart, resting her chin upon her hand. Suddenly, her eye caught sight of a small piece of paper lying on her floor. She slowly picked it up and unfolded it.

_Tea,_

_You don't need to be alone. Keep this around your neck, and a piece of me will always be with you. On the front is your name, and on the back is mine. We'll always be together this way._

_Atem._

She slowly folded it back up, and placed it inside the box where the necklace used to be. Now it hung around her neck, glinting gold like the Pharaoh's headdress.

_I knew I wasn't dreaming._

* * *

_Hello dear readers!_

_That one was really beautiful to write, and quite different from the DOMA arc one! That idea was from The Man with the Imagination! Thanks again to all those who have contributed ideas, and don't be afraid to suggest more, guys! I don't know what I'll do if I run out! _

_RanulfFlambard4_


	6. Gifts this Christmas (Ryou and Bakura)

_Dear Yamikitty223_

_A very merry Christmas to you! May the new year bring you lots of Bakura fun! I hope this isn't too sad for you too... _

_Have a lovely Christmas!_

_RanulfFlambard4_

* * *

Ryou made the walk home from school very slow indeed. It was the last day of term as the schools broke up for Christmas. Friends went to cafes to drink strange festive drinks together, and groups of girls went shopping, giggling and laughing together.

"You wanna come, Ryou?" Tea had called over to him as she and her friends were leaving.

"Oh..." Ryou had licked his lips nervously, "I'd really love to," _Don't you even dare, Ryou, we've got stuff to get done at home._ "But... I can't. Sorry." Then he had fled, not saying goodbye to any of his classmates, leaving Tea with a puzzled look on her face.

"I should just have gone." Ryou mumbled to himself.

_You could have tried it,_ the spirit from the ring whispered in his head, _can't say you would have got very far._

Ryou looked down at his feet and continued walking. Some Christmas this was going to be, stuck in his apartment, all alone, for the first time with his millennium ring...

As Ryou walked, trying not to slip on all the ice that had formed on the ground, something caught his eye in the shop window.

He stopped and stared for a moment.

_Keep moving, Ryou. I want to get home today, not next week._

"Shh." Ryou hissed. Slowly he moved towards the window and stared in, "That's beautiful."

His Yami got fed up, and stood behind him. Only Ryou could see him, but Bakura still glowered threateningly at the people who walked by them. "What's _beautiful_?" He mocked.

Ryou jumped, "Why are you out of your ring?!"

"To see what the hell you're taking your time over." Bakura folded his arms.

"Nothing." Ryou sunk his hands deep in pockets, partly because he didn't want to tell his Yami, partly because he was searching for some money...

"It's a necklace. You're not planning on wearing it are you?" Bakura started laughing, "Or have you got a _girlfriend_ you want to impress?"

"Shut up and stay outside." Ryou went in.

"No!" Bakura followed him in, "If you dare talk to me like that again, I'll make sure you have a rotten Christmas"

"Excuse me," Ryou said to the lady behind the counter, "How much is the silvery necklace in the window?"

"3000 yen." She smiled, "Would you like it."

Ryou counted what little money he had in his wallet, "Oh... I'm afraid not. Sorry. I might come back though."

"Alright." The lady smiled, "Is it a present for your mother?"

"Erm..." Ryou stopped and looked nervously up at her, "something like that."

"Come on... Ryou... I'm getting bored." Bakura was leaning on the door.

Ryou scurried out, and Bakura pursued him, "What was all that about?"

"Nothing you'd be likely to care about." Ryou dismissed his Yami and continued to walk.

Eventually they arrived at Ryou's apartment.

"Hurry up and open the door." Bakura barked at the smaller, weaker version of himself.

"I'm trying!"

Eventually the door swung open.

"Finally." Bakura sauntered in. "Well, your room doesn't look very Christmassy..."

"You don't even know what Christmassy is." Ryou put his school bag down. "They didn't have Christmas in ancient Egypt, remember?"

"Whatever." Bakura scoffed. "Doesn't stop me listening in to other people's conversations. Shouldn't you have a Christmas tree or something?"

"There's not much point. There's only me here. No one will want to come on Christmas day, not even Mum and Dad..."

Bakura chuckled, "I'm here, aren't I?"

"It's not exactly the same as a family Christmas, is it?"

"I wouldn't know, as you said, I didn't have Christmas."

"You'll just make it hell for me. You make everything hell for me."

Bakura turned around, slightly peeved, "That's a bit rude."

"Oh come on, it's true!" Ryou flung his arms in the air. "Like in that jewellery shop, you made me so self-conscious."

"Well I..."

"And you didn't let me go for a cocoa with my friends from school."

"A cocoa?!"

"Yeah!" Ryou sat down heavily on his sofa. "I don't even want it to be Christmas."

Bakura shuffled his feet a little. As much as he didn't care for people and their feelings, he didn't really like his host to be unhappy. "I'm... er..."

"Don't even bother." Ryou snapped. "I'm going to bed."

_Fine._ Bakura folded his arms, and a thin smile spread across his face. _Then you won't mind me borrowing your body for a little._

The days leading up to Christmas seemed to pass slowly for Ryou. Snow fell, leaving patterns on the window, and making his Yami very grumpy. He'd often complain that his feet were cold.

"Then don't borrow my body to go outside. I feel just as cold as you do."

"You're probably tucked up nice and snug in the ring..."

"It's freezing in there!" Ryou tucked his feet up and threw his blanket over his knees. "It's today, if you're interested."

"What is?"

"Christmas day. The 25th of December." Ryou reached for the remote, "The day everyone's been waiting for."

"Then... why aren't we doing anything?"

"Because I don't want to." Ryou had snuggled down now and started watching some trashy Christmas film on the TV.

Bakura gently came and sat down next to him. "There's something for you on the table."

Ryou looked at him, "What are you talking about?"

"There's a present. That's what people do, don't they? For people they 'care' about?" Bakura didn't smile. He had his usual sneer on.

Ryou looked over and saw a small red item on the coffee table by the door.

"I had it 'gift wrapped' or something." Bakura wished he could pick up the blanket and snuggle in to it. Being a spirit stopped that sort of thing.

Ryou nervously picked it up, the last time his Yami had arranged a surprise for him, it was when he randomly shouted 'Surprise!' switched bodies and made him fall in a puddle.

"Go on then. Happy Christmas or whatever."

"It's usually merry Christmas. It's happy birthday."

"I said whatever."

Ryou cautiously undid the ribbon and lifted the lid on the box. "Oh..."

"You like it?"

Ryou bit down on his lip as he looked at the necklace in the box, the same one as the one he had seen in the jewellery shop.

"You do like it don't you? You spent long enough staring at it..." His Yami started leaning round to try and see Ryou's face.

"Excuse me." Ryou put the lid back on the box and ran in to his room.

"Well that's gratitude for you!" Bakura stood up and followed him to his room. He was glad he'd left the door ajar, so he could get in.

Ryou lay flat on his bed, his white hair covering any gaps near his face, but the sobs made it clear enough that he was upset.

"Did I do something wrong?" Bakura paused, "Again."

Ryou tried to compose himself before sitting up slightly, "No. Not this time, Yami. It's just... You didn't know why I wanted that necklace."

Bakura pursed his lips, he tried to do something right and all he got was tears.

Ryou grew in courage and turned to face his Yami. "My sister... Amane... died when..."

"Yes. You write letters to her. I've seen them." Bakura wasn't too good at sympathy.

Ryou couldn't even hear his Yami anymore he was so lost in thought, "She died the day before Christmas. On her way to visit me at my new school."

"Oh..."

"And I never got the chance to give her a present."

Bakura took a deep breath. "And you wanted the necklace to give to her?"

"Yes." Ryou said breathlessly through tears. "Or at least to give to her spirit."

Bakura sat down next to him, "When I was a boy... all..."

"I know. Your family, your village were all killed. I see it in my nightmares."

"You do?" Bakura looked to him.

"Yes. We share a mind, how can I not? But you can't sympathise with me. Please. You don't understand what love is."

Bakura paused and shrugged, "Fine." He stood and walked towards the door. Ryou clearly needed to be on his own for some time.

"Bakura...?"

Bakura stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Yes?"

"Merry Christmas."

Bakura chuckled slightly, "And a happy new year..."

* * *

_Hello!_

_That was a bit of a darker Christmas story, and it does contain a little information from the original manga, but I hope it's too your liking. I like my stories to have a little bit of depth to them, especially when writing antagonists!_

_Keep requesting and thank you all for your really kind words! It means a lot! Next update will be tomorrow with a Chanukah story, as tomorrow is the first day of Chanukah, even though it's not something I celebrate myself!(Although I've been researching it and some of the games sound like SO MUCH FUN!)_

_Christmas cheer! And Keeeeeep requesting!_

_RanulfFlambard4_


	7. Happy Chanukah! (Yugi and friends!)

_Dear renecake426,_

_Have a great Chanukah, and may the new year bring you much fanfiction fun! Also, many thanks for your very interesting and original idea, and for taking the time to explain some stuff to me! It's been my biggest challenge so far!_

_Thanks again,_

_RanulfFlambard4_

* * *

"Grandpa, is everything ready?" Yugi called down the stairs, "They'll be arriving in about... 20 minutes!"

"I'll make the food when they're here! But the living room's all set out Yugi, just mind you don't knock anything in the shop! Or use the cards as prizes!"

"I'm not using the cards, we're using chocolate coins Grandpa." Yugi knew how his grandpa worried. He knew his friends were better than to steal his cards, but Grandpa worried anyhow.

Yugi ran downstairs, dressed in a woolly jumper and jeans. He made sure the living room was ready and sat down waiting for his guests.

He'd decided to host a Chanukah party this year, as it was different to anything they'd done before. Earlier than expected, a knock came at the door.

Yugi ran and opened it up.

"Hey!" Tea stood smiling in a big coat and a pink bobble hat.

"Tea! You look great!" Yugi grinned.

"Thanks." She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, making him go slightly red.

Grandpa stood in the door way, "Always nice to see my Yugi's favourite girl!"

"Grandpa..." Yugi went even more red, but Tea just chuckled.

"How are you, gramps?" She went over to give him a hug. He'd always been so kind, letting her stay late if it was raining, he had become like a grandfather to her.

"Oh, so so. The old hip's been playing up a little."

"Yugi been working you too hard?" She joked as she took her coat off to hang it up.

Grandpa laughed, "She's a good girl Yugi."

"Thanks Grandpa..." Yugi said through gritted teeth... this was really none of his grandpa's business. "Shall we go to the living room?"

"Sure." Tea smiled and followed him through. "So, who else is coming?"

"Well. There's Duke, Tristan and Joey."

"I think they're all coming in Duke's car." Tea tried to warm her feet up against the radiator.

"Great that means we can get started in no time!" Yugi grinned, he'd always wanted to host a party for his friends, and he'd spent hours preparing stuff for it.

Tea started to speak again, more softly this time, when she was interrupted.

"Yugi!" Grandpa called from the kitchen, "Three rowdy boys all here!"

Sure enough, Duke, Tristan and Joey stepped through in to the lounge.

"It's lucky I even managed to get the car going!" Duke took his trench coat off, "It's getting snowy outside."

"You look freezing." Tea stifled a giggle at Tristan's ferial scarf. Tristan pursed his lips as he wiped the snow from his sleeves and, to his annoyance, on to Joey's foot.

"Tristan! That's freezing, you klutz!" Joey snatched his foot away.

"Come and sit down guys," Yugi let everyone sit in the circle. "I've got quite a few games to play. Grandpa's hosted loads of Chanukah parties in the past, so he's given me quite a few ideas."

"Like what?" Duke was still trying to make his hair perfect again, after it had been blown about in the wind and rain a fair bit.

Grandpa came in with a huge net of chocolate coins, "Play dreidel first Yugi. That's always a good one to start with."

"Driedel?" Joey frowned.

"Don't worry, I'll explain! It's simple and really fun once you get going!" Yugi began, "You spin the dreidel and it will land on one of these 4 letters." Yugi showed them the 4 Hebrew letters of nun, gimmel, hay and shin around the dreidel. "Whatever it land on, you either put some chocolate coins in the pot, or take some out!"

Duke had divided the coins between them all, and they all put a coin in the pot to start.

"Joey, do you want to go first?" Yugi smiled.

Joey warily spun the dreidel, "What does that mean?" He pointed casually at the symbol.

"That's Shin." Yugi smiled, "It means you have to put coins back in to the pot."

"WHAT?!" Joey stared, "But it's like, the first go!"

Yugi laughed, "That's the rules!"

Then Tristan spun, "nun." He looked to Yugi, "Does that mean nothing?"

"'Fraid so." Yugi smiled. People seemed to look like they were going to enjoy it.

Tea spun, and won half the coins in the pot.

"That's not fair!" Joey sat up, "She got my coin!"

"It's only a game!" Tristan laughed, making Joey sit down again. "You might get lucky later."

They kept spinning and putting in to the pot and taking out again, laughing with one another and generally having a lot of fun. Duke proved to be immensely unlucky, despite his love of dice and chance.

"I don't think the dreidel likes me..." Duke concluded as he ran out of coins.

Tea laughed, "I think you're just not feeling lucky." It was getting dark outside, and they'd been playing the game for about two hours. "Is Yami coming out the puzzle?"

"No." Yugi shrugged, "He said he'd let me have my party... But if you want him to I can..."

"No." Tea stopped him, "It's nice to have you to myself for a bit."

Yugi proceeded to go quite red again, as Joey grinned at him.

"I've got gifts for you all, if you'd like..." Tea smiled round at the small group of friends.

"Great!" Yugi stood up, "I'll tell Grandpa to start cooking the Latkes."

"Latkes?" Tristan looked at Joey, who shrugged.

"It's a kind of potato cake." Tea smiled helpfully, as she got some carefully wrapped gifts out of her bag. "Here, this one's for you, Duke."

Duke unwrapped the tiny gift, "Oh!" He smiled, "A dreidel! Maybe this one will be luckier for me..."

"Yugi..." She gave him a small, rectangular shaped gift.

"Tristan, Joey." She handed them each a gift, "Oh, Joey, can you give this to Mai when you see her?"

"Sure." Joey unwrapped his own gift of his favourite box of chocolates. "Nice!"

Joey started eating his present before Tristan had even unwrapped his.

"Wow!" Tea had got him a compilation CD, "You really didn't have to!" Tristan turned it over in his hand.

"I wanted to make sure you all know I really appreciate you. You're all amazing friends." Tea smiled and looked at Yugi with the book she had given him.

"Thanks Tea." He gave her a hug, "I got you a little something..." He handed her a carefully wrapped blue present.

She opened it and smiled, as inside lay a small heart shaped cushion.

"I made it..." Yugi said, a little embarrassed, "It's a tradition to give a homemade present on one of the nights."

Tea paused, she was genuinely touched by the gift. "I love it." She kissed Yugi on the cheek again, "If we were all together for all eight nights I would have got you a special gift for each night!" she laughed.

"You still could!"Joey grinned, greedy as ever.

Grandpa brought in some latkes and doughnuts and they all sat down on Yugi's sofa, snuggled in blankets, eating the treats.

"Yugi, would you like me to light those candles you bought?" Grandpa smiled at the group, he was glad they were having a good time.

"Yes please, Grandpa. Then you have something to eat, yeah?"

Grandpa laughed, "I've been snacking in the kitchen!" He began working his way around the candles, making the room glow in a sullen light.

"You know what, Yugi?" Duke looked at him, "This has been really fun. I've had a great time."

"Yeah, thanks Yug." Joey agreed, "And er... can we eat those chocolate coins?"

"No!" Tea wiped her mouth, sticky from the latkes, "Because we're going to play again after this!"

"Aww... But I lost last time." Duke pulled a bit of a sulky face.

"Don't worry." Tristan smiled, "I'll lend you some of my coins."

They played dreidel for another two hours after the food, Duke being a little luckier this time with his own dreidel. Joey kept having to put in to the pot which made him a little angry, but after Yugi reminded him it was only a bit of fun, he got a little better.

Grandpa watched the kids playing in the candle light. He smiled, it was lovely to watch them having fun, and it was nice to see them having a bit of a different party. He went to the CD player and put on some gentle traditional music to play in the background, before he went to bed. It was way past his bed time...

* * *

_Hey guys!_

_Happy Chanukah! This has gone up to coincide with the first day! So to those of you who celebrate it, have a wonderful eight days! I hope this story was to your liking, especially renecake426 who requested it! I'd also like to apologise too, as I know you wanted Yami with his own body in it, but that proved so difficult to manoeuvre, it ended up making a lot more sense with just these friends. I did put a little Peachshipping in for you though!_

_As I said guys, keep requesting, it's making my Christmas really special! :D_

_RanulfFlambard4_


	8. Magician's Wish (Millennium World)

_Dear Aqua girl 007_

_I hope you have a great Christmas, and may the new year bring much Millennium World awesomeness with plenty of shipping!_

_Merry Christmas!_

_RanulfFlambard4_

Warning! This story is the millennium world characters in a modern day setting! They still look the same, they probably dress a bit different, and Mana and Mahad are siblings, as requested!

* * *

"It's snowed! It's snowed! Really, it has!" Mana came bombing down the stairs still in her pyjamas.

"What?" Mahad had still been asleep, and his sister's running round the house had awoken him. Mana was sixteen! Surely she was old enough to calm down when it was snowing. He sighed and got out of bed. "Mana? What time is it?"

"7 o'clock!" Mana called up the stairs.

Mahad groaned rubbed his eyes. "How much snow?"

"See for yourself!"

Mahad carefully peered out the window and groaned, "Really?" He sighed to himself as he saw the entire back garden covered in a blanket of white. "That's just great..."

When he got downstairs, Mana was standing on the back of the sofa, her hands pressed against the glass of the window staring out.

"Mana, it's just snow."

"It's SNOW!" She squealed excitedly, "Remember brother? Back in Egypt it _never _snowed, and now we're in Japan we get _so much!" _

Mahad had to drag his sister down from the sofa, just to stop her breaking it! "Mana, please. It's cold, frozen water. It's not that great."

"But snow at _Christmas!" _She clasped her hands together like a little child.

Mahad had to smile. His sister was over excitable, but very, very sweet, and fast becoming as good a magician as he. "Come on, Mana, how about we clear the garden. It will be a good chance to get some practice for your magic in."

Mana turned, her face distraught, "Brother, please! I don't want to clear the garden! We could have _so_ much fun!" She clung to his arm, "Please?"

Mahad pursed his lips. He was about to complain when Mana smiled a wicked smile, "We could invite Isis round..."

Mahad blushed a little and shook his head, "Mana..."

"And Atem! And I bet Seto could come Atem and, OH! Just imagine how much fun we could have out in the fields!"

The sheer talk and excitement she generated swayed Mahad, "Alright, Mana. Just for today. If you promise to help clear it tomorrow."

Mana nodded obediently, "Promise."

Mahad smiled at his little sister and went in to the kitchen to make breakfast, as Mana ran to the phone as quick as she could.

About two hours later, Mahad had his book whipped out of his hands, "They're here!"

His sister tossed the book in to the corner and dragged him up, "Are you dressed warmly enough?" he looked concernedly at her.

Mana looked down at herself, she wore thick black woolly tights and a skater dress with a woolly cardigan. "I should think so..." She said, "But they're HERE!" And with that she raced outside!

Mahad followed her to the door and watched as she threw herself at Atem.

"I thought you'd never get here!" She cried as she ran through the snow and leapt on him.

Atem tried to catch her but slipped, and they both disappeared momentarily in to the thick white blanket of snow. They rose again, both laughing, with clumps of snow stuck to Atem's spiky hair, Mana draped around Atem's shoulders.

"Hello Mahad." Isis had crept up almost silently to him, which made him jump.

"Isis." He smiled, "How are you?"

She nodded, "Good. I was glad for a chance to see you before Christmas."

"Yes." Mahad smiled. There was a slight awkward silence before he realised how rude he was being not inviting everyone in. "Oh! Do come in, you must be frozen!"

The group headed towards the door. Atem had scooped Mana up playfully in his arms and was carrying her before dropping her just outside the door.

"Behave." Mahad whispered to her as she walked past him, and he gave a warm, friendly smile to Atem. He was fond of him.

Karim and Seto came in, shivering slightly. "It's very cold." Karim smiled to Mahad.

"Yes, I'm sorry to drag you out in weather like this. It was my sister's idea."

Seto gave a forced smile and sat down on the sofa.

"How's Arknadin?" Mana smiled up at Seto, as she sat on the floor by the fire with Atem.

"He doesn't like the cold..." Seto explained, "He thought he'd stay at home. Shimon only lives a few streets from him. They'll probably go to the pub with friends later."

"Ah." Mana smiled and rested into Atem's arms. Winter was the perfect time to snuggle without excuses.

"Hot cocoa, anyone?" Mahad leaned in the doorway.

"YES!" Mana's hand shot up, "Get everyone one! No one is to say no!"

"Alright..." Mahad trudged in to the kitchen. Although it was early on in December, Mahad still liked to have everything ready for Christmas, and this was time he could have spent wrapping presents or putting up lights. But no. Instead he had to make cocoa for his sister and her friends.

"Let me help."

The sudden voice interrupting his thoughts startled him. He turned and saw Isis. "Ah, yes. Thank you."

Isis busied herself cleaning a few cups, "Anything planned this Christmas?"

"Er... Just a... quiet Christmas with Mana, I think... nothing special. You?"

"Same here." She smiled easily. "On my own."

"Oh..." Mahad desperately wanted to tell her to spend it with them. Just him even. He glanced at her. _She's got an amazing profile..._ Unwittingly, he found himself smiling. He shook it off and coughed a little, "Couldn't you spend it with Karim?" _WHAT?!_ Had he really just suggested _that?!_

"No." She shook her head and spooned two teaspoons of cocoa in to each mug. "He's going to family."

_Thank goodness, _"Well... I suppose you could... erm..."

"Mahad!" Mana stood in the doorway, "What's taking so long!? Atem has a sledge and we're going out on it as soon as we've had cocoa."

Mahad turned to look at her, a little annoyed, "The milk does have to boil, Mana."

Mana sighed and went back to her guests as Isis laughed a little. "She's full of spirit."

"This was her idea..."

Isis smiled at him, "You're teaching her so well, Mahad. I wish there was more I could do to help."

They both looked in to each other's eyes. Mahad desperately wanted to just reach down and kiss her. He'd felt this way since the summer, when the group of friends had gone to the beach, and Isis and he had spent the whole day sitting on the sand talking of everything and anything. Instead he turned back to the milk.

"Do you think it's boiled yet?"

"You'll know when it's ready." Isis smiled, a little sadly. She wished Mahad had the courage to say what she knew he wanted to say. And she wished she had the courage to make him.

After Cocoa, the group donned their hats, gloves and coats and made their way outside.

Mana gathered up some snow in her hands and crept up behind Atem before dumping the lot on his head.

"Hey!" He protested turning round to see who had done that.

Mana burst in to hysterics, nearly falling over laughing. Atem scooped up some snow and threw it after her. Seeing his move, she ducked and the whole lot hit Seto in the chest.

"Oh..." Atem bit his lip, trying not to laugh, "I am truly sorry, Seto..."

Seto stood there, stony faced for a second, "Not as sorry as you'll be!" a wide smile spread across his face and he joined in the snowball fight.

Isis and Mahad walked very close, their hands brushing each others from time to time. He took the chance to look at her. She wore a long, white coat, with a fur hood up and covering her hair, apart from two strands of black that fell out each side of the hood. "Isis..." He began when a huge lump of snow landed square in his face. He spluttered, nearly falling over backwards. "MANA!"

"That wasn't me, I swear!" Mana tried her best not to laugh at her brother.

Mahad was embarrassed until he realised Isis was stood beside him laughing. Hearing her delicate laugh made him smile, and start laughing too.

"Come on Mana." Atem held her hand, "Let's run to the end of the woods! See how long it takes these slow pokes to catch us!"

Before she could even answer he's dragged her off, running through the thick snow.

"I think we should let them be, for a bit!" Karim smiled at Seto who frowned after them. "Something wrong?"

"I think we should follow them." Seto folded his arms. "They might get lost or hurt."

Karim shrugged, "If you like." They both started after the young pair.

"I'm enjoying this." Isis smiled up at Mahad, now they were alone in the snow together, she found it easier to talk.

"I'm glad."

"May be we could spend more days like this?" She brushed some snow off a branch as they walked by.

"How about we spend Christmas together?"

Isis looked at him, surprised, "Really?"

Mahad nodded, "I don't want you to be all alone, not on Christmas day. Not ever, really..."

She laughed lightly, "If it's alright with Mana and Atem, I..."

"Atem?" Mahad looked confused, "Why would he care?"

"I presumed he would want to spend Christmas with Mana, seeing how close they are."

Mahad frowned, "May be..."

Isis smiled, "You can't stop her from getting a boyfriend forever."

Mahad laughed and turned to look at Isis, "No." He reached down, "May be I can't."

Isis reached up until their lips met. To Mahad, the snow around him seemed to melt, as he grew warmer inside. This was perfect, and he had no doubt that his whole Christmas was going to be made perfect with her there. May be even Atem, too, if it made Mana happy.

* * *

Hello!

I can honestly say, guys, these ideas you are giving me are great! There hasn't been one that I've thought badly of and I am enjoying writing each and every one of them! If you have a favourite character/ shipping, just drop me a review or a PM with it in and I'll write it up for you! I was asked a good question earlier and I just want to confirm that if you've already requested one of course you are welcome to request another!

Also guys, I know I have readers all over the world, and in places like Australia, you don't really have snow at Christmas! So bare with me. In my world, winter means snow!

Hope you're all having a great festive season. See y'all soon!

RanulfFlambard4


	9. Lonely this Christmas (Ishizu and Kaiba)

_Dear Aqua girl 007_

_Thank you very much for being the first person to put in a second request! It is much appreciated!_

_I hope you have a very merry Christmas and a fantastic new year!_

_RanulfFlambard4_

* * *

Kaiba sat at his desk typing late on in to the night. He had worked tirelessly for days, ignoring various fetes and work dos going on around him. He had more important things than the festivities of his company to sort out, he had some sort of "deal" with Schroeder Corp to arrange.

"Mr Kaiba sir." Roland stood in the door way, "You have a guest."

Kaiba stopped typing, "No I don't. I never have guests at this time of year."

Roland shrugged, "She's pretty persistent."

"_She?_" Kaiba stared on, a _female_ guest?

"Yes. But she says I'm not allowed to tell you who she is, because it's a surprise."

Kaiba frowned hard. "Oh."

"She's in the 37th floor waiting room. Oh, sir, I must thank you for the generous Christmas hamper." Roland smiled.

"The... Christmas what now?"

"The hamper you sent out at the parties yesterday? They were great, my wife was very pleased."

Kaiba glared, "I'm very glad." _I am never giving Mokuba my card details ever again. _

Roland smiled and left.

Kaiba sat back down and tried to work again. But the suspense of who was waiting for him kept making him twitch and lose concentration, and he'd find himself writing nonsense on this extremely important email to Zigfried...

He growled and got up, leaving his work for when he wasn't so distracted... He moved towards the lift and it elegantly chimed when reaching the top floor of KaibaCorp, where his office overlooked the whole city.

"Which level sir?"

"37."

The lift operator nodded politely and pressed the button with 37 on.

_Wow, do I really pay someone to do that for me?_ He thought looking at what a simple job this man had, _I'm pretty sure I can press a button on my own without risking my life..._

"Level 37, sir."

"How much do I pay you?"

"Minimum wage, sir." The man shifted, a little annoyed.

"Good." Kaiba walked off leaving the lift operator to close the door, peeved at the thought he may have got a pay rise...

Kaiba walked along the gleaming white halls. _Tea?_ Kaiba thought, _No, I don't even think she likes me... Mai? Only if she wants a free duel disk or wants to be a model for the new advertisement, and she'd want me to know it's her... _

Kaiba pushed open the polished double doors, _At least I don't have a door-opener..._ and walked through to the elegant room with chairs and tables in every place.

A tall woman in a long, white dress stood looking out the window, with black hair tumbling down her back.

_Ishizu..._ Kaiba whispered in his head, _What is she doing here?_ "Miss Ishtar?"

Ishizu turned around, not particularly surprised by Kaiba's abrupt manner. She smiled, "Hello, Seto."

"Please, call me Kaiba." She had no right to be so familiar with him...

"Kaiba." She smiled softly again, "How are you?"

"Miss Ishtar, I have..."

"Please, Ishizu."

She had turned it right back round on him, which made him grimace, "Ishizu... I'm a very busy man. I don't have time to sit and exchange pleasantries."

Ishizu nodded, "KaibaCorp doesn't look very... festive?"

"Of course it doesn't." Kaiba folded his arms and glared, "Why should it?"

"Isn't this meant to be a happy time of year?"

"No. Well... Yeah, but I..."

"Is it because you're still upset about not gaining the God Cards?"

"No!" Kaiba said too quickly, giving himself away.

Ishizu smiled, "I don't really celebrate Christmas... being in a tomb for most of my life, and worshipping the Egyptian Gods, I've never had the chance, but I've always tried to do something fun since I found out about it, and well... I thought you needed a break. So how about a trip out?"

Kaiba stared,."Ishizu, I told you I'm..."

"A very busy man." Ishizu finished for him, "So relax, and have fun with a friend."

"A... friend?"

"Yes." Ishizu smiled, "I need to pick up a few presents for Marik. How about Christmas shopping?"

"Shopping?"

"It is three days until Christmas. You've probably got everything already, but..."

"I haven't bought anything."

Ishizu frowned, "Nothing?"

"No... Mokuba... never asks for anything..." Kaiba suddenly felt bad... he was probably the richest man in Domino City, and he hadn't purchased a present for his brother.

"Ah." Ishizu smiled, "Why not surprise him then?"

Kaiba looked at her. Why him? Was she trying to make him look like a fool? She didn't seem like that sort of woman though... the last time they had met, she had always been civil to him, but he'd never thought she would seek him out again...

"I've... got work to do... so I... can't..."

Ishizu looked a little disappointed, "Oh. All right then. Maybe some other time."

"No. I'm usually pretty busy."

"I see." She smiled at him, he really was handsome, but always so tense. She wanted to rub his shoulders, make the tension leave him. "Well..." She lifted a card, "Open this Christmas day. Think of it as a gift from me." She smiled, "Presuming you don't have to work on Christmas day."

"I don't... erm." Kaiba shuffled, he'd not celebrated as such in years. "Yeah. Thanks." He took the card and looked at it, "I don't have anything for you." Poor Kaiba was not good in social situations.

"It's all right" She smiled. It's my plane home tomorrow anyway. I probably won't see you again."

"Ok." Kaiba was nervously rocking back and forth.

"Good bye, Seto." Ishizu moved towards him and tenderly enveloped him in a hug. She had hoped to spend the whole day with him. He was her main reason for returning to Domino City. She thought he might feel the same way...

"Goodbye, Ishizu. I'll show you to the lift."

She frowned, "No need, Seto. I know my own way out."

She began to leave, waiting for him to say something.

If he'd have had any social skills at all, he would have wished her a merry Christmas. But this was Seto Kaiba, he just tapped the envelope awkwardly in his hand.

* * *

_Hey, people!_

_Arg! I haven't updated in like 24 hours. But there is reason! I'm ill with flu and really not been feeling great. I've been doing little bits of fanfic at a time, so if it's not quite up to scratch, I'm sorry and I'll try harder! You're probably all going, "OOOH! What's in the envelope. I know. Don't you worry. And all shall be revealed in two chapters' time, when I have another Seto fanfic to write, so they'll be (a little, not much) tied together, so stay tuned for that!_

_Christmas cheer,_

_RanulfFlambard4_

_(Sniff)_


	10. Dashing Thru the Snow! (Yusei and Akiza)

_Dear 5Ds Guest person who left a request, but no name..._

_I too, adore 5Ds, and am glad you've given me the chance to write, if only one, 5Ds Christmas story. I hope you have a wonderful Christmas with much turbo duelling, and a great New Year!_

_Merry Christmas!_

_RanulfFlambard4_

* * *

Akiza sat on the stool, her hands over her eyes as requested and waited.

"No peeking!"

"I'm not..." She smiled softly to herself. Yusei was always adorable, and she never felt nervous when he wanted to surprise her.

She heard the door to his room open and shut, and footsteps run gently down the stairs.

"Ok..." Yusei took a deep breath, "You can open your eyes."

Akiza removed her hands from over her eyes and burst out laughing, "Yusei! You look... well..."

"Well...?" Yusei was grinning.

She composed herself slightly, "Very charming."

Yusei stood, dressed in a velvet red Santa costume. The red hat with fluffy white wool around the bottom had been pulled over his hair, changing his appearance somewhat. The whole thing was also far too big for him.

"Where did you get that?" Akiza was still smiling broadly, amused.

"Martha made it ages ago, I just asked if I could borrow it." Yusei turned to look in the mirror of the window.

"It looks like it would have fitted Jack better than you." She giggled.

Yusei turned back around, "Yeah, well, Mr Atlas is too high and mighty to dress as Santa for the kids."

She laughed, "You're doing this for the Martha's kids?"

Yusei nodded, "Crow wants me to go to his nest and give out some presents. They live at Martha's now so I figured I'd do a good turn for everyone."

"You haven't got a sleigh!"

"No... But Jack decorated my Duel Runner."

Akiza looked over to where the three bikes were covered. She cautiously went over and pulled the great white sheet off.

"Oh... my... goodness." Akiza stared at what had once been the greatest duel runner she had ever seen, but was now hung with tinsel and baubles. "Where did Jack get all this stuff?!"

"He found it in his room when we first moved here. He thought he'd put it to good use." Yusei was putting the gloves on.

Akiza inspected the whole thing, walking round and seeing reindeer antlers that used to belong on a costume attached to the front. If there was one thing these boys knew how to do, it was to make good use of whatever items they had.

"Now, Akiza." Yusei looked at her, "Santa's going to need a helper."

"What?" She frowned at him.

"I am not going to try to look after those kids all on my own." Yusei sighed, "So..."

"So what?" Akiza folded her arms.

Yusei lifted a bag, "I need you to be my elf."

"NO!" Akiza stared, "I'm not being an elf! Get Jack to be your elf!"

"I tried!" Yusei explained, "But when he saw the outfit had a skirt he wouldn't go anywhere near it!"

Akiza marched over and snatched the bag off of him and peered inside it, "Will it fit me?"

"You can go and try it on, if you like." Yusei looked at her with his big blue eyes. They made it very hard for her to say no...

Ten minutes later Akiza nervously came down the stairs in the knee length green frock. She had knee high stripy stockings on and her normal red shoes on over them. A green hat sat over her crimson hair.

"Didn't you want to wear the curly shoes?" Yusei was trying to suppress the laugh.

"Don't push it."

Yusei stopped smiling, "But you look great. You really look the part."

She hugged her arms around her, embarrassed. "I don't know, Yusei... I feel... really stupid."

"Think how stupid Jack would have felt in that!"

"Yusei!" She stamped her foot, "I don't want to do it."

Yusei walked over and took her hand, "You don't have to. But... I... er..." Yusei bit his lip.

"What?" Akiza sighed.

"I won't actually be able to get there without someone to hold the sack of presents while I drive..." He looked at her, again, with his big eyes.

_He looks so pitiful, I can't say no to that... _"All right."

"Thank you!" He threw his arms around her gratefully, hugging her tight. She returned the hug._ He's so warm and cuddly..._

He stood back and looked down into her eyes. "You look beautiful by the way."

Akiza blushed a little, "We should get going."

Yusei gave her a sack full of small gifts and sat her on the runner.

"Are you comfy?"

"Yeah, I'm all right."

"Great." He pulled himself on to the runner in front of her, "I just hope the tinsel doesn't catch on the wheel and break the whole thing."

"Wait, wha..." But before Akiza had time to complain, Yusei had sped up and out of the garage, and they were on their way to Martha's place.

"Jack, you said Santa would be here, _ages ago._"

"Where is he?"

"Doesn't he love us?"

Jack stood up, "ALL RIGHT! He'll be here when he gets here... Maybe one of his reindeer has... collapsed."

The children stopped, "Collapsed?"

"No... well... I didn't mean... collapsed... I meant... erm." Jack looked desperately over to Crow who was anxiously looking at his watch.

"Maybe Santa's crashed..." Crow looked at Jack, his eyebrows raised.

A small girl started crying, "Oh, no! No!" Crow tried to calm her down. There was an engine sound, slowly growing louder...

"Kids!" Jack looked at them, "It looks like Santa's here after all!"

The children all gathered anxiously around Jack's legs, when the huge, red duel runner sped around the corner.

"He's not wearing the beard!" Crow hissed to Jack.

"Who in their right mind would even wear that thing?!"

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Yusei climbed off his bike, "Is this the right place? Is this where all the best behaved boys and girls are?"

"Yes it is, Santa!" Crow smiled.

Akiza climbed off the duel runner as the little children flocked after Yusei. She hauled the presents off too and looked to Jack who was sniggering.

"Oh yeah? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Jack grinned, "You both look very cute sat on that bike together."

"Yeah? Well next year you can be Santa, and Carly can be your little elf."

Jack raised his eyebrows, "I think your master requires your assistance." He gestured over to Yusei who was beckoning her over.

"Come over... er... Elfie..."

Akiza glared but trudged over to him.

"Now. Martha wrote to me and told me how good you've all been! So, I've got some very special presents just for you."

Akiza passed the gifts to Yusei who handed them out to the children, wishing them a merry Christmas.

Jack and Crow stood and watched from a little distance away.

"You know," Crow smiled, "Those two make a really good couple."

"Yeah." Jack nodded in agreement, "And one day, maybe even they'll see it."

Crow smiled, "A little Christmas magic maybe. And they'll be under the mistletoe."

* * *

_Hey peoples!_

_Ok, so I'm feeling a lot better after getting a lot of rest and Christmas magic. So I hope this weekend I'll get more out, but I am out doing festive stuff for the rest of today so bear with me._

_I have had SO much support on doing these stories, it just makes me want to carry on forever! I know 5Ds isn't everyone's cup of tea, so that's cool, but we're back on classic Yugioh next!_

_Keep reviewing and requesting you guys. You're all awesome._

_RanulfFlambard4_


	11. Family Time (Seto and Mokuba)

_Dear Yuko13,_

_You have been a genuinely awesome fan of my work! Thank you! I hope new year keeps you writing your amazing fanfic (which I am enjoying reading immensely!) _

_Have a great Christmas, and all your kind words make me want to write more,_

_I hope this is to your liking..._

_RanulfFlambard4_

* * *

Mokuba's bedroom door flew open. "Mokuba, where's the laptop?"

Mokuba rolled over in his duvet, too tired to answer.

"Mokuba. The laptop." Seto looked at the lump of covers.

"Go away, bro..."

"No Mokuba. Where's my laptop?"

Mokuba sat up and looked at his alarm clock, "Seto... it's 6am!"

"Yes. Time for me to start work. But I can't do that without my laptop."

Mokuba cocked his head to the side and smiled, "But... today's the 27th?"

Seto shrugged, "So?"

"It's Julia Kaiba's family do. And we did get an invite..." Mokuba's smile grew wider.

Seto stared, "We're only part of the Kaiba family through adoption... They don't want us there."

Mokuba shrugged, "Yeah, well, the car's leaving at ten, and we're going." Mokuba flopped back down on to his pillow.

Seto stared, trying to say something, but unable... He couldn't go to Auntie Julia's Christmas party! They hadn't been since Seto was ten and had offended half of Gozaburo's relatives! "Mokuba... I can't.."

Mokuba groaned and rolled out of bed, "Sure you can. Come on, we'll go get breakfast in that huge dining room you never use." Mokuba had shoved his slippers on and was now shuffling off.

Seto stood, staring, before following Mokuba downstairs.

Seto sat eating breakfast (something he never usually did) just staring at Mokuba.

"What?" Mokuba glared.

"Why, Mokuba? WHY?"

Mokuba shrugged, "Because Christmas day wasn't exactly awesome..."

Seto frowned, Christmas day, he had worked the morning, got his chefs to do a huge roast dinner for lunch which he and Mokuba had eaten, mainly in silence, and then he had offered the leftovers to his workers as a 'treat'. Yes, he had made them work Christmas day, but they were paid double...

"I... I'm sorry if it wasn't all you wanted..."

"Well." Mokuba sighed, "I thought if we went to a family party... well... I'd get a present."

Ishizu's words floated back to Seto and he shuddered. He meant to buy his little brother a gift... truly he did... But time always seemed to run out...

Mokuba hoped down from the table and walked off to get ready, "Oh, by the way, bro." He turned round, "All your electrical items will be returned to you tomorrow."

Mokuba grinned and walked out as Seto shot an icy glare after him.

"Mr Kaiba sir?" Roland had appeared from behind him.

"Hmm?"

"The letter you sent off for testing has come back. Results say that the item contains no dangerous substances."

Kaiba took the letter Ishizu had given to him, those few days before Christmas. He carefully took out his letter opener and sliced the top open. She'd told him to open it Christmas day, but it was still being tested then...

He peered inside. Inside was a chain, a small, elegant chain. He carefully pulled it out, and a little note dropped on his plate as he did so.

_Time is running out, Seto._

Kaiba frowned. He looked at the chain, and hung on the end was an hourglass. This wasn't a threat, he knew that straight away. This was a warning.

Kaiba moved to the bottom of the stairs and looked up, "Mokuba. Get ready quickly. We're going early to this party."

_Time is running out..._ Seto looked across the car at Mokuba... _He's eleven already... And I'm the closest family he's got. I never went to one of his school plays, or his carol concert... Maybe she's right..._

"So... why the jumper?"

Seto looked down at his front. The bright blue jumper with a huge Christmas tree with red pom pom baubles on was ridiculous, but... "Auntie Julia sent it to me two years ago... This is the first time I've worn it."

"It makes you look kinda... weird... Without your big coat you lose a fair bit of shape..." Mokuba giggled, "But it's nice to see you in something colourful!"

Seto folded his arms, he felt really stupid.

_Time's running out... Just... smile?_

The car pulled up at the front of the huge white mansion their adoptive aunt lived in. Julia stepped outside and stared as the two boys hopped out the car.

"That can't really be my Mokie and my Settie can it?" She clasped her hands over her mouth, "Good gracious I haven't seen you both in... how many years?!" She rushed down the marble steps and flung her arms around them both. She was dressed entirely in pink, and her ginger hair was knotted up ridiculously on top of her head, "Come inside Settie, Mokie, you can play with Reginald!"

Mokuba was ushered off by their aunt to play with her eldest son, while Mokuba was dragged through throngs of people vaguely related to the Kaiba family.

"Hello, all!" Their aunt pushed in to a circle, "This is Seto, Gozaburo's, rest his soul, eldest adoptive son." She looked round and whispered loudly, "The one who turned KaibaCorp in to a gaming company."

Seto rolled his eyes as some pushed a huge glass of mulled wine in to his hand.

"So!" some random relative hounded him, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

_How long does it take for one's love life to be brought up in a family gathering... _"I don't really have time for one." He smiled apologetically.

"Oh! You should meet my daughter! She's..." The lady nattered on, the rest of the group nodding and agreeing, Seto was finding it increasingly hard to listen.

"How's Gozaburo then?" An older lady smiled.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, "Dead..."

"That's nice." The lady nodded and continued her conversation with the man next to her.

The others in the circle shuffled awkwardly for a moment.

"I love your jumper." Someone piped up.

"Oh yes, very fetching."

Kaiba grimaced, "It's not the sort of thing I usually wear, but..."

"Where's Mikaba?" the lady next to him smiled up with a toothy grin.

"Mokuba... He's... erm..." Seto wished he did know where Mokuba was, then perhaps he could have a sensible conversation with someone...

"Ooh look!" Seto was grabbed by the arm, "This is your cousin, Stephanie!" Julia threw him at a tall, blonde girl, "You two should dance!"

Before Seto even had time to protest he was practically thrown on to the dance floor with the poor girl.

"Come on!" She smiled brightly, and whisked Seto away in to an awkward waltz.

"I'm... sorry." Seto tried to duck out, he was so embarrassed.

"What for?" Stephanie grinned and kept a tight grip on him. "I bet we're the best couple on the floor!"

Seto did not like the thought of being a couple...

"It's funny!" Stephanie continued, "We're related and we haven't even met before!" She had an annoying tone to her voice. It was too harsh and jolly.

"No, we're not."

Stephanie frowned, "What?"

"We're not related. Only by adoption." Kaiba glared.

"Oh." Stephanie found Seto had slipped out of her arms and was walking briskly across the floor to some empty seats, where he hoped she wouldn't follow him.

He stretched his jumper off over his head and sat down, mortified by everyone in the room.

He sat there for about ten minutes, no one talking to him until Mokuba came up to him with a giant pink bow in his hair.

"Mokuba, what happened?"

"Aunt Julia happened. Can you get it out?" Mokuba looked a little teary. "She thought I was a girl."

Seto sat his little brother in front of him and worked the bow gently out of his hair, "There you go, Mokuba."

Mokuba stood up to face him, "Can we go home?"

Seto smiled a little, "Yes please, Mokuba."

They weaved their way through unwanted relations to the huge front doors and slipped silently out.

"I don't think anyone's going to miss us..." Kaiba hailed Roland for the car.

"Bro..."

"Hmm?"

"I promise I won't make you go to some stupid party next year."

Seto smiled and pulled Mokuba closer to him, "No, Mokuba. I promise to give you a proper Christmas next year."

Mokuba looked up at him and smiled, he really believed he would.

_Time's running out, Seto._

* * *

_Hello all!_

_It's a little late out today because I had to go in to town to pick up cheap Yugioh cards on the market place, so only good reasons! That one was for Yuko13, and remember guys, keep on requesting! Now people are on things like second requests, I'm going to move first request chapters forward so it's fair, but all requests people have asked for will be done, I promise!_

_Keep on smiling, and have great Christmases, unlike poor Seto there. Hope none of you feel like that at your family dos!_

_RanulfFlambard4_


	12. New Look (Yugi and Tea)

_Dear angiembabe_

_Merry Christmas to you and your family! I hope the New Year brings much fanfiction fun and lots of Peachshipping!_

_Have a wonderful time!_

_RanulfFlambard4_

* * *

Yugi stared up at the huge shopping centre that lay before him.

"Wow... It's... bigger than the one in Domino... yeah..." Yugi smiled at Tea, who stood next to him, very excited.

"I know it's an hour on the train, but it's so worth it. This is where I do all my Christmas shopping every year!"

Yugi nodded, feeling a little out of his depth. "So, why have you brought me?" He didn't want to sound rude, but if she was Christmas shopping, surely she wouldn't want him to see what she'd bought him...

"Well, I want you to help me." She smiled down at him. She found it a little distressing how short he was, when Yami was just about the same height as her, but she wanted to get used to him. To actual Yugi. After all, Yami wasn't going to be around forever.

"Help you?"

"Pick out a dress for all the parties. You usually have great fashion sense!"

Yugi frowned, he guessed there was a first time for everything. "So... you're not Christmas shopping?"

"Yeah! I'm sure you've got stuff to get too!"

Yugi shook his head, "No, I got all mine back in November before the mad rush to the shops."

Tea looked a little crestfallen, "Oh. Oh well. You can help me... I guess."

They walked inside the mall. Brightly coloured tinsel hung from the ceilings, and the old Christmas songs were playing from the speakers, echoing around the marble white walls.

"Isn't it festive!" Tea squeaked.

"Yeah..." _Exactly what I try to avoid... _Yugi thought to himself. By the time he'd turned back to look at Tea she'd already rushed off to the nearest clothes store she could see. Yugi sighed and followed her. He guessed it would be better than going shopping with Grandpa. At least Tea was pretty.

"Ooh, Yugi, what do you think to this?" Tea held up a velvet green dress against herself, with net green sleeves.

"Very... erm... nice." Yugi smiled.

Tea bit her lip, "You hate it, don't you?"

"No, Tea! Don't be silly! You'd look great in it." _But there again, she looks great in everything. _Yugi smiled to himself.

Tea had taken his lack of words the wrong way, and swiftly replaced the gown to the rail. She began flicking through the others. Yugi scanned the store with his eyes. It was huge! Men's stores never seemed to stretch on that way, but this seemed to go on for eternity!

He looked back and Tea was off again, looking at a short, gold dress.

"Hey, that looks pretty." Yugi sauntered over.

"Really?"

"Sure."

Tea was not convinced, it was covered in huge gaudy spangles. She looked at the price tag, and her eyes widened, "If you like it Yugi, you buy it, I'm not spending 7600 yen on it!"

Yugi raised his eyebrows and watched as Tea disappeared into the dresses again.

Yugi nodded politely at every dress she brought out for him for about an hour, Tea looking more and more exhausted as time passed.

"Would you just... say something else?" Tea stood with a long blue dress she personally hated.

"What?"

"Something other than 'very nice', or 'that's pretty'." Tea hung the dress up on the rail with a clunk.

Yugi sat there, looking bewildered.

"I mean, there must be one dress in here that you think is hideous!"

Yugi was at a loss for words, he just sort of shrugged, trying to say something.

"And yet," Tea continued, "You would have let me buy it and look rubbish at all our parties!"

"Our parties?" Yugi frowned.

"I meant... the parties."

Yugi smiled a little, "Ok. Maybe if we go in another shop there will be one I think really suits you. Yeah?"

Tea looked at her watch, "It's half twelve... I think I need some lunch..."

Yugi smiled, "Tell you what, Tea. I'll treat you. I'm buying."

Tea looked surprised, but relaxed into a smile, "Well, I'm not going to say no..."

Yugi placed the tray down in front of her. Egg and cress sandwiches for him, and cheese and ham for her. He'd got sodas and cakes, all to make her smile again. He wanted a lovely day with her, and he felt an idiot for not knowing what to say about dresses. In fact, he wanted to spend a lot more days with her, just being together, without their other friends there. Sure, Joey and Tristan were fun, but he felt emotionally closer to Tea.

"Thanks Yugi, this is just what I need." She took a huge bite out of the sandwich and a sip of soda. "It's really great to know I have a friend I can rely on."

Yugi winced, "I don't seem to have been much help to you so far..."

Tea laughed, "I didn't expect you to be! If I'd wanted good fashion advice I would have brought Mai along or something."

Yugi nodded, a little confused, about fifteen minutes ago she was having a go at him, now she was saying that she didn't want his advice...

"No. I brought you along, because... well... you're my best friend, and I wanted to spend some time with you. I wanna start spending a lot more time with you."

Yugi blushed a little, "Yeah... I want to spend more time with you too, because you know what, Tea... As much as I've been pretty useless, I've really enjoyed today."

Tea smiled, "I'm really glad. Actually... You can come and get that green dress I first saw with me in a minute."

Yugi grinned, "Green will suit you."

Tea smiled. He may be hopeless at understanding clothes, but the thoughts were certainly there.

A couple of weeks later, Tea stood, in her new dress leaning against the window sill while people gathered round her, complimenting her.

_Yeah. _Yugi smiled and looked on from a little way across the hall, _I knew she'd look stunning in that._

* * *

_Hello my dears!_

_I'm hoping this is to your liking guys, as I always hope my stories will be! Remember to keep requesting! I've got a bit of a backlog at the moment, but I'll keep stamping them out, hopefully to a high quality. Remember, neeeeeearly Christmas! _

_Have a good one guys,_

_RanulfFlambard4_


	13. Warmth in Winter (Dartz and Iona)

_Dear Gamergirl101_

_Always lovely to have a request from you, my dear! You were the first person ever on fanfic to get in touch with me, so thanks for making me feel welcome in to the Yugioh community!_

_Have the most awesome Atlantean Christmas!_

_RanulfFlambard4_

* * *

Dartz looked out from the balcony across his frozen kingdom. Inside, the fire burned brightly in his rooms, but he preferred to stand out in the sharp air as the cold winds whirled his hair around him.

"My Lord." His wife stood just behind him, her voice timid, "The winter ball is to start in an hour. You should get ready."

Dartz turned to look at his young wife. They had been married four months ago and were still unsure of each other. "Yes. Er... will you help me prepare?"

"Of course, my lord." Iona pulled her own furs closer round her shoulders.

"You're cold?" Dartz stepped in and closed the balcony doors.

Iona shook her head and kept her eyes downcast, "No, Sire."

Dartz sighed as he pulled off his shirt and waited as Iona brought forth a blue and silver undershirt. She gently slid it over his head and moved to pull his hair out of the back of it. It tumbled down his back, far longer than her own. She enjoyed feeling the silkiness of it. His hair had been one of the things that had amazed her about him those few months back.

"You know, Iona. You don't have to call me 'Sire'. I am your King, but... I'm also your husband. You should call me Dartz."

"I'm sorry, my lo... erm... Dartz." She glanced up shyly at him before casting her eyes back down again.

Dartz caught her chin and raised it up so they looked in to each other's eyes, "You're looking forward to the winter ball?"

"Of course." She smiled uneasily. "I'm honoured you would join my birth celebrations with your festival of light."

Dartz smiled, "You've turned 17. You should enjoy yourself. What are you wearing?"

Iona brought out a rich, blue dress and a fur shawl, "Do you approve?"

"Do you like it?"

Iona smiled a little, "Very much."

"Then you should wear it." Dartz smiled, "I know our marriage was arranged, but I want you to be as happy as me." He lowered his head a little to look in to her eyes, "You are happy, yes?"

Iona plucked up all of her courage and looked him in the eye, "Yes. Dartz."

They stood and stared at each other for a little, both barely touching. Iona already knew Dartz had a temper on him, and she didn't want him to be angry with her.

"We should get ready." Dartz whispered, gently stroking a strand of her hair away from her face.

"All right then."

Dartz marched in to the grand hall in his ceremonial attire. Blue and silver, the colours not only of Atlantis but of the winter they were celebrating.

"My courtiers." Dartz stood at the front, his father Ironheart stood a little behind him, "May I present my lady wife, Queen Iona."

Iona moved quietly, but gracefully down the hall, eyes constantly fixed on Dartz. He took her hand and stood her next to him on the platforms for the thrones. The crowd applauded them

"This is not only a celebration of light in these winter months, but of my Queen's birthday. She turned 17 four days ago."

The crowd applauded again, "Do please enjoy the celebrations." Dartz gestured for them to begin on the food, and the band started playing the old Atlantean dance songs.

It was a beautiful scene. Branches of evergreen trees were hung from the walls, and holly sprigs were left around on tables and hung from paintings, to remind everyone that Spring was coming once again.

Dartz wandered outside on to the patio that gave him a view to the west of the kingdom. He leaned on the stone walls and gazed out. He'd never really been a sociable being, but he wanted his wife to have fun. It must have been strange for her, celebrating her birthday away from her family, all her sisters and friends.

"Dartz?"

Dartz turned round and saw Iona standing in the doorway, "Iona?" He gestured for her to come closer to him.

"Why are you not in the hall? I was..." She looked down and held her tongue.

"I prefer to be amongst the winds."

Iona nodded and smiled, moving closer to him.

"Do you miss your family?" Dartz looked down at her. Framed in the frosty background, she looked beautiful.

"Yes." She whispered.

"I'm sorry." He gently put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

Atlantis was so cold compared to the Summer Isles, where it was warm all year round. She shivered a little, and gladly huddled in to Dartz's chest.

"I want to do something for you." Dartz rested his head upon her own, "I want to give you a present for your birthday. What can I do?"

Iona didn't know what to say, "Anything?"

"Anything."

Iona looked at the mass of dancing courtiers inside, the warm glow of the fire upon them, "I want to dance, please."

Dartz raised his eyebrows a little and smiled, offering her his hand. She took it, and they glided into the grand hall, ready to dance.

He wanted her to be happy. And he would do whatever it took to make her so.

* * *

_Hello there!_

_I know, wicked person that I am, I didn't update yesterday, but I had a blooming awful day, so I couldn't. Anyway, these stories are now the last thread of Christmas spirit I have, so do keep requesting until New Year! If you liked this chapter, check out my other story Once King of Atlantis. This happened about 4 years before my story took place. It's my pride and joy!_

_Hope you're all having great Christmases! I'll try to update again today, and if not, see you tomorrow!_

_Lots of Christmas cheer,_

_RanulfFlambard4_


	14. Uses for a Christmas Man! (Many people!)

_Dear StrawberryMoon007_

_Well! You want a story do you? DO YOU? But why are you asking me to write you a story when you should be writing chapters of your own!? _

_Only kidding. You've been the best friend someone could ask for since September, you deserve this Christmas treat._

_Merry Christmas, and the most awesome New Year!_

_Dartz_

Warning! Silliness ensues! You may be wondering what a Christmas Man is? Well, it does explain it a little here, but the origins come from a TV Clip thing that used to show in between children's programs. If you're as confused as the Yugioh people, what do you think a Christmas man can be used for? Tell me in the review! This is exactly what the requester asked for, which is what I've tried to do with all your stories, so please, bear with this...

* * *

Tea looked out in to the front garden of her house, "Er guys... did anyone leave a large parcel out the front?"

Duke came and stood a little too close behind her. "Not mine." He shrugged, "But... it's an interesting shape..."

Yugi frowned, "Maybe we should bring it in?"

Tea and Serenity, seeing as no one else wanted to go outside, walked out to fetch it in. It was a little heavy, but not too heavy to lift. It was a little taller than them, but about the same width as Joey.

"So... who's going to unwrap it?" Tristan frowned.

"Not me" Joey stepped back, "It could be a bomb! And not Serenity for that matter!" He pulled his sister back to stand with him.

Duke shrugged, "I'll do it, if you're all too wimpy." He stepped forward and pulled the silvery wrapping paper off to reveal a tall manikin, wearing tinsel as a sort of skirt, and a large top hat.

It took a few minutes for anyone to actually speak. They just sort of stood there, staring up at the thing in front of them. It was unlike any Christmas decoration they had ever seen before.

"So..." Ryou plucked up the courage to ask from the back, "What on Earth is it?"

No one really answered, until Tea lifted up a tag that was hung from its ear, "It says it's a 'Christmas Man'..."

"A Christmas Man?" Serenity stared.

Again, there was a confused silence.

"Well..." Mai folded her arms, "What's it for?"

"I'VE GOT IT!" Joey leapt in the air, "Kaiba must have sent it round! It must be a new sort of duel bot, and he's made it a special Christmas one!"

"That doesn't sound like the sort of thing Kaiba would do..." Yugi frowned, but Joey had already whipped out his duel disk, and stood in front of it.

"I challenge you to a duel, Christmas man! Man, I bet he's got like a special Christmas deck or something!" Joey stood there, eagerly awaiting some sort of movement from the dummy. "Er... Yug? Why isn't anything happening?"

"I don't know, I'm ringing Kaiba to ask if this really is his..." Yugi picked up the phone and rang Seto Kaiba's direct office number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kaiba! This is Yugi."

"Yeah?" Kaiba was blunt as ever...

"Did you send us a... Christmas man?"

"A Christmas what now?"

"Er..." Yugi paused, Kaiba made phone conversations very awkward indeed, "A sort of, duel-bot? That has tinsel round i's waist and a top hat on?"

There was a stony silence pause, "Don't make me take the direct office line number off you Yugi."

The phone line went dead.

"I'm guessing Kaiba didn't send it and you can't duel it..." Yugi concluded.

Joey lowered his duel disk, a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry!" Serenity piped up, "May be we can use it as a sort of, festive washing line!" She rushed off and brought back some Christmas jumpers and started hanging them from the arms and over the hat.

"No, Serenity!" Mai snatched one off it, "Why on earth would it be used for that. It's called a Christmas man, not a washing man! I bet it helps make Christmas dinner or something. Look, there's a cord at the back!" She reached round and pulled the cord, and the Christmas man started to speak...

_Ho! Ho! Ho! Always read the label!_

"Well, it started off sounding like a Christmassy message..." Mai frowned, "But... always read the label?"

"And I don't think it can move." Yugi shrugged.

"We can always use it..." Duke picked it up, "For hitting Tristan with!" He whacked Tristan round the back of the head with it.

"Hey!" Tristan stumbled forward, "That's not funny!"

Duke put it back down, "Well, what do you suggest?"

"Well, I think we should use him to hang up some decorations. Like a step ladder!" Tristan lifted him up and placed him by the wall, and proceeded to climb on to the shoulders of the Christmas man to stick some tinsel to the wall.

"Tristan, look out!" Tea called as the manikin began to fall backwards.

"WOAH!" Tristan came crashing down, almost hitting the real Christmas tree.

"Well, that's another dumb idea out the way." Duke grinned at Tristan who sat at his feet rubbing his head.

"A Christmas tree! That's it!" Tea exclaimed, "We just put presents under it like a Christmas tree!"

"That won't look very nice!" Ryou frowned, "I mean, when your tree looks so pretty!" He pointed to the pink and silver tree that stood in the corner of Tea's house.

"Yugi..." Yami whispered, "I think I've got it..."

"Ok, Pharaoh. Guys, the Pharaoh thinks he knows what to do!" Yugi closed his eyes, and allowed Yami to take over his body.

"Look! It's like what we used to have in ancient Egypt! I remember!"

"You remember your past?" Tea smiled, excited.

"Yes!" Yami turned the Christmas man's head to the side, and rearranged his arms, so that it looked like one of the ancient Egyptian carvings. He knelt down and looked up to it.

"I... don't think that's what it's for..." Tea frowned.

"No..." Yami stood again, "It doesn't exactly look like one of the Egyptian Gods..."

"The God Cards! Of course!" Joey leapt up, "It must be a special place to store your God Cards!"

Yami grimaced, "Erm... alright..." He wasn't too sure as he took the three God cards out of his deck and put them in to the Manikin's rigid hand.

They all gently floated the floor.

"Oh..." Joey picked them up and handed them back to Yami, "I don't think that's what it's for... Sorry Yami..."

"No! No!" Ryou shouted behind them and everyone turned to look at him, as his Yami took over his body, "Hello, all."

The group stepped back.

"Go away, Bakura, Give Ryou his body back!" Tea tried to stand in front Serenity.

"But, I know what this Christmas Man is for!" He smiled, "It's blatantly for TARGET PRACTICE!" Bakura flung a letter opener off of Tea's mantle piece straight in to the Christmas Man's chest. It stuck there, quivering from the impact.

After the initial shock wore off, the stunned faces of Ryou's friends turned to look at him.

"Give Ryou the body back..." Yami glared.

Bakura shuffled, "Well... all right then..." He allowed a shocked Ryou to return looking a little shaken.

"Did he work it out?" Ryou whispered.

"No." Tea shrugged, "I don't know if we'll ever really know what he... I mean it's for..."

"Er... guys?" Duke had picked up the paper it had been wrapped in, "I think I have a clue..."

The friends all gathered around him, as he held a tag in his hand.

_Dear Yugi and friends,_

_Hope you're having a splendid Christmas, just thought I'd send you a little treat, A Christmas man! Do enjoy,_

_Lots of Love,_

_Marik Ishtar, (and Mina)_

Everyone stood and looked at each other.

"So... It's from Marik?" Tea frowned.

"And... someone called Mina..." Yami added.

"But..." Mai looked at them all, "That doesn't really explain what it's for..."

"It's from Marik!" Joey smiled, "Even he probably doesn't know what it's for!"

* * *

_It's Christmas Eve Y'all! But there's no rest for the Wicked, (Only... I don't think I'm wicked...) but what I'm trying to say is I'm still writing! And remember, if you think you know what a Christmas man would be helpful for, do please tell!_

_Now, this story was for a close friend, so that's why it's so random, but if you have any silly suggestions for stories, I'm more than happy to write them._

_I hope Santa brings everything you all want, he might even be riding a duel runner..._

_Merry Christmas! Have yourself a Christmas Man!_

_RanulfFlambard4 xxx_


	15. Yami's Chanukah (Yami and Yugi)

_Dear Renecake426_

_I've shuffled my stories around a bit so I can fit this Chanukah one in before it ends! Thanks for all your lovely reviews and requests, and I hope you've had a great Chanukah!_

_Keep smiling!_

_RanulfFlambard4_

Dear reader- This story is a prequel and then a sequel to Chapter 7, Happy Chanukah! But it's not vital to have read that first.

* * *

Yugi clambered through the door with a huge bag of stuff. "Grandpa? Grandpa, where can I even put this?"

Grandpa came through, polishing off a plate, "Just dump it in the corner there. I'm closing shop early today anyway."

Yugi smiled and did as he was told. His Grandpa had always celebrated Chanukah, and Yugi wanted to share it with his friends.

Grandpa was more than pleased to dig out his old Chanukah records and cassette tapes, even a few CDs. As soon as Yugi had even suggested to him he was going to have a Chanukah party, Grandpa had been out buying new candles, getting the best recipe for Latkes and everything. Yugi was glad his Grandpa had been so enthusiastic.

"Yugi?" Yugi heard the pharaoh whisper to him, "Yugi, what are you doing?"

"We're having a Chanukah party!" Yugi was excited, but he wasn't sure wither or not he was as excited as Grandpa...

"Chanukah, how spelt?" Yami asked curiously.

"Like this." Yugi grabbed a bit of scrap paper, "But some people spell it like Hanukah. They're the same thing though."

"Ah..." Yami smiled from within the puzzle that hung heavily around Yugi's neck. "You seem excited, I'm guessing I'm not going to get a chance to enjoy this one."

"Yami, it would be really great if I could have this one to myself. I don't mean to be selfish, but..."

"No, I understand Yugi, and really, it's fine. So what is Chanukah?" Yami appeared as a spirit behind Yugi so he could get a better look at all the decorations.

"Well, you know I explained Christmas? Chanukah is a Jewish festival that goes on at this time. Until Christmas eve in fact. Each day families and friends give each other meaningful presents. Like... giving to charity, and one day you give homemade presents, and..."

"What's this?" Yami picked up a dreidel.

"That? It's a dreidel!"

"It looks a bit like one of Duke's dice..." Yami chuckled.

Yugi laughed along with him, "It's a game you play at Chanukah. Watch through the puzzle tonight!"

Yami smiled, "I will. But I think that's the doorbell..."

**2 O'Clock the next morning**

Yami didn't want to wake Yugi. Switching bodies silently, he left Yugi to sleep in his soul room. Having watched the fun that was had by all his friends earlier, Yami wanted to go and see what it was all about. He silently moved down the stairs so not to wake Yugi's Grandpa. He crept in to the living room, where the smell from the Latkes still hung in the air.

"Wow..." Yami looked around at the wrapping paper left strewn over the floor, "I didn't get a present though..." He felt a little sad, but he understood, this was Yugi's party. Not his.

He gently walked over to the CD player, and turning the music right down, he pressed play. He hoped it was quiet enough, but he so desperately wanted to listen to the music. The traditional songs played in the background, as he walked over to the small coffee table in the centre of Yugi's living room.

In the centre, there lay the dreidel. He'd seen Duke's awful luck earlier with it, and how Tea had given him one as a present. He carefully picked it up and looked closely at the four letters around it.

"You spin it..." He murmured to himself as he placed it gently on the table and twirled it. He laughed to himself as it landed on gimmel, meaning if he had been playing, he would have won the pot.

He tipped the pot that still sat in the middle a little towards him, and saw a singular chocolate coin inside. He carefully lifted it out and unwrapped it, popping it in to his mouth.

He had to admit to himself that he'd been a tad hungry watching his friends eating these from the puzzle, but now he understood why they had eaten them so fast! They were delicious!

He went in to the kitchen and tried a little left over Latke. He remembered Tristan being a little wary of it at first, but after one bite, he'd eaten the rest faster than even Joey! It made him laugh, and feel happy that he had these friends. They were fun to be around.

He wandered back through to the living room and lit one of the candles. Then he just sat, wrapped in the blankets watching the flames flicker.

_I wish I could have given my friends a gift..._

"Shut up, Yami." Suddenly, Yugi's spirit was beside him, smiling softly.

"Yugi... I didn't mean to wake you."

Yugi shrugged, "I'm fine. But, you didn't need to give us a gift."

Yami frowned, "But... why not?"

"Because you just being here is gift enough, for all of us." Yugi smiled, "See?"

Yami laughed gently, "Thanks, Yugi."

"And... You did get a gift... see?" Yugi pointed to a small box under the sofa.

Yami reached under and fetched it out, "Really, Yugi. You didn't have to."

"I know, Pharaoh. But... that's what makes us friends right? Happy Chanukah."

* * *

_Hello!_

_I know, a short one, but I wanted to get it out while Chanukah was still happening! I hope you all enjoyed it! Wow! Updated twice in the space of about an hour, but I did have most of them written previously..._

_I'm still taking requests, so get 'em in!_

_RanulfFlambard4_

_(Gosh, talk about working late on Christmas eve! Here in England it's 7:45 in the evening!)_


	16. Take a Chance (Duke and Tea)

_Dear Aquagirl007_

_Wow! Your requests have been many, and all of them so enjoyable to write! I hope you've had the best Christmas ever!_

_Happy New Year!_

_RanulfFlambard4_

* * *

Tea waited by the lamp post on High Street. She checked her phone again, but she was pretty sure this was where Duke had told her to meet him. She looked at the text,

_Kessler Coffees, High Street, meet me by the post, 2.30, Wednesday. I'll buy. Duke._

She'd been surprised at first, but Duke was a friend, and she assumed that as a friend, if he were in the area, he'd want to meet up.

"Tea!" The sound of Duke's voice floated up the street.

Tea turned and smiled, a little in awe at how flashy Duke was dressed! " I thought this was just a cafe...?"

Duke grinned, "Ah, well, I dress to impress. Are you impressed?" He spun on his heel flashing his new black leather jacket round.

Tea smiled, "Who wouldn't be." She was a little confused, and felt a little underdressed herself.

Duke noticed and caught her hand, "You look simply lovely."

Tea blushed a little, and lightly touched her cheek in embarrassment. She thought practically everyone knew she and Yugi... well... she and Yami...

_Come to think of it..._ she thought, _even I don't know where Yugi, Yami and I stand... _So, what was the harm in flirting with Duke this once...

"Come on in." Duke winked and led her inside.

The cafe was certainly warm! There was an open fire burning to the left of the shop, and at the till there was a vast selection of cakes and biscuits.

"Hey Terry." Duke smiled at the man behind the counter.

"Oh, hey Duke! Who's this then?" The man, who Tea gathered was called Terry, looked her up and down suggestively.

"Oh, this is Tea." Duke presented her proudly.

"Nice one, mate. What will it be today then?" Terry took a jot pad and waited for their order.

"I'll have a latte and Tea will have...?" He looked round to her.

"Oh... erm... A hot chocolate?" Tea smiled shyly, before realising the hot chocolate was the most expensive drink on the menu.

"A hot chocolate with all the extras." Duke grinned.

"Lucky lady." Terry quipped. He was becoming increasingly annoying to Tea.

Duke took her hand again and lead her to two comfy seats in front of the fire.

"You're not too warm here?" He helped her sit, before sitting himself.

"No, not at all, it's really lovely. I like the stockings on the mantlepiece." She giggled. "Reminds me, I'll have to dig my stocking out when I get home..."

"Santa will only bring you what you want if you've been a good girl." Duke had a wicked smile he could use when he wanted, and he made Tea blush.

There was a short silence before Terry brought over the drinks and two cakes.

"What's this?" Tea leaned over the tray.

"Thought you might want a cake." Duke handed her a slice of Victoria sponge, "A lovely cake for a lovely lady."

Tea peered coyly over the cake, "You flatterer. You'll make me fat."

Duke shrugged, "It's Christmas! You can eat what you want!"

"If only that were true..." Tea muttered remembering the strict diet she'd put herself on... but... one cake wouldn't hurt... would it?

They tucked in to the cake and drinks. Tea's hot chocolate was covered in whipped cream, marshmallows and a flake. The actually chocolate drink was not too thick either, which meant the whole thing was very pleasant.

"I'm sorry, Duke. This must have been expensive." Tea shoved the teaspoon in to the mounds of cream.

"It's nothing, really. My Christmas treat to you."

Tea suddenly felt a pang of guilt, "How's... erm... How's Serenity?"

Duke's smile faded for the first time that day, "Er... we're... rocky. At the moment."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I..."

"It's fine. I'd rather not talk about it." Duke smiled stiffly.

Tea decided to change the subject, "What are you doing Christmas day?"

"Well, Dad's coming to the game shop and we'll have Christmas dinner and a movie probably. You?"

"Christmas is big for me." Tea sat back in her chair a bit dreamily, "Christmas morning, we all open a present each. Sometimes, if there's time, we'll go to the 'show and tell' session at church." She laughed lightly, and Duke joined in, "Then we all help with Christmas dinner, even if it's not in the actual cooking. I set the table. Someone chooses the presents. We've even had people reading aloud before now!"

"That sounds lovely." Duke took a sip of his drink.

"And then, we all sit around the tree and open our presents. We'll take breaks to maybe watch a show, or play a new game." Tea realised she was probably random, and crossing her legs shyly she just concluded, "I love it..."

Duke was sitting smiling quietly across at her. "You know, one day, I think I'd like to do Christmas like that."

"Well..." Tea knew she was treading on thin ice now, "Maybe you can..."

A smile spread across Duke's mouth. "So" He evidently wanted to leave that subject on a high. "What are you up to after this?"

"Oh, it's the last posting day for cards today, so..." She shrugged, "I guess I'll do that."

Duke shifted to lean on his hand, "How about you come back to mine for a bit? I've got some mince pies that Dad _never_ eats."

Tea giggled, she knew she had to get back to write the cards... but this offer might never be open to her again... and it was Christmas... she was allowed to enjoy herself just this once...? "I'd love to, Duke."

Duke nodded, "I'll close the shop early."

* * *

_Hello!_

_Have you had a Merry Christmas?! I hope so! Because I did! Full of Yugioh cards and Black Butler cosplay... I'm still doing Christmas stories, but there will start to be more New Years stories thrown in now too, because we're getting towards 2015, aren't we ladies and gents!_

_Hope you're having a great festive season!_

_RanulfFlambard4_


	17. Happy New Year (Serenity and Kaiba)

_Dear MrPegasusSir_

_Well... it's a bit of a sad topic for this time of year, but there you go. These things happen. Thanks for giving me the opportunity to write this. It's got a load off my chest. _

_If anyone else is going through this sort of thing, just remember, they're only a person. Say how you feel, and pick your heart back up. God's saving you for something good._

_RanulfFlambard4_

* * *

"Serenity?" Joey called down the stairs as he heard the door clunk shut. "There's some dinner still left in the oven." There was no reply, "Serenity? I suppose you ate with Duke, yeah?"

He heard something collapse. He quickly flung on his night shirt and ran downstairs, "Serenity?"

Serenity was lying on the sofa, face down, her head in her hands, and her beautiful ginger hair falling around her.

"Serenity! What's wrong?" Joey ran to her side, placing his hand on her shoulder tenderly.

Serenity wiped her silent tears and looked at her brother, "It's nothing really..." She whispered.

"It must be something, Serenity." Joey sat her up and put his arm round her, "What's happened?" But he had a nasty suspicion he already knew...

"Oh well..." She shrugged and composed herself as so many do, "Duke said he didn't think it was working. And that we should, end it." Her lip trembled but she stayed composed.

"Serenity..." Duke grabbed her and hugged her tight, "Come on, you don't need him. You were saying you've not been happy lately."

Serenity nodded, her voice very weak, "I'm fine. We're going to... to erm... stay friends..." She managed a small smile.

Joey raised his eyebrows, how on earth was he going to be able to accept Duke as one of his friends now... "Stay strong, sis. You can be single for a while now!" Joey glanced at the calendar... two days before Christmas... he knew how much Serenity loved Christmas... and now he knew she wouldn't be able to enjoy it.

"I... er. Think I'll go to bed for now, Joey." Serenity stood up, and walked slowly up stairs, "Night."

"Have you eaten?"

She shook her head. But Joey didn't try to stop her. He'd pop her some rice through the door. Her favourite.

She got upstairs and into her room, just leaning against her door in the dark.

_Just breathe..._

She, Duke, Mai and Joey had planned to all spend Christmas at theirs, but now she was going to be the gooseberry. The third wheel. The awkward sister.

_You don't need him. Just... breathe._

She'd tried to hold it back whilst walking through the biting cold on her way home, but the tears just fell. She couldn't stop them. They rolled, unbidden down her cheeks. She hated it.

And now, again, she was crying. Hating herself for it. She tried to hold back the violent sobs so that her brother didn't hear. She'd felt Duke growing more and more distant the past few months, but she didn't want to bother anyone with the deep sorrow she was feeling.

Especially not at Christmas.

She moved forward slowly and fell down on her bed, as the tears sung her to sleep.

xxx

Christmas was a bit of a blur really. She opened her presents in a stupor, smiling and thanking Mai and Joey, acting like she didn't care. She's looked on Duke's twitter account though, and saw a picture of him and Tea on his sofa.

Tea. The girl she thought was her friend. She'd just buried her phone under a mound of pillows, not to look at it until the new year. Anyway, so much for close friends, when he didn't even wish her a merry Christmas on Christmas day.

Of course she had told Joey it was the best Christmas ever. He'd put a lot of work in to the whole day, and for him, it was his first Christmas spent with Mai. That was special for him, and she didn't want to be a misery on Christmas day. Instead, she removed herself from the scene early, and sat in her room, watching the wall as if waiting for it to move.

xxx

New year was fast approaching, and to be honest, she couldn't wait. A new year meant she could put 2014 behind her and look ahead to 2015. It was something she was genuinely looking forward to.

"Serenity." Joey came and sat down by her, "How are you?"

The fatal question. The one that makes you realise you're not all right, but she took a deep breath, "Great!"

"How do you feel about a New Year party at KaibaCorp?"

Serenity frowned, "You hate Kaiba..."

Joey shrugged, "But I'm a duellist so I got an invite. And Mai got an invite, so I thought I'd take you as my 'plus one'." He smiled. "You deserve a break."

Serenity thought for a moment, there couldn't be any harm in spending New Year away from home. A party might even do her some good. "Yeah... ok. I'd love to."

Joey grabbed her and gave her a big hug, "You can wear that dress I bought you!"

Serenity laughed to see her brother so happy. "Of course I will."

xxx

The party was huge. It was mainly a duellists event, but there was a band up on a movable stage, there were tables and tables of food! There were so many elaborate decorations about that Serenity suspected this was more Mokuba's idea than Seto's...

She turned to talk to her brother, but he'd spotted Mai and dashed off through the crowd.

_So much for making me feel better..._ She thought, but began to move slowly through the crowd. She found herself a tad peckish, something she hadn't felt in days.

She weaved in and out of important people, dressed in a light blue, off the shoulder dress, and her hair loose in the normal way.

She caught sight of a newish duellist she had seen on TV using an Agents of Creation deck. She wore a short red dress and also looking a bit lost. It crossed her mind to go to talk to her when she walked straight in to the back of someone.

"Oh, I'm so..." Serenity looked up.

"Oh..." Duke, the guy she'd walked into, looked down.

"Sorry..." she said meekly, lowering her head, ashamed to be even near him.

"Hey, that's ok. Come join the conversation." Duke was obviously trying to be pleasant, acting like nothing had ever happened between them. He opened the circle, and all her friends... no... Duke's friends, stared back at her.

"I...er..." She wavered a little, "I have to go." Serenity turned and darted up some stairs, all the way up to an open balcony. She ran out and breathed the fresh air.

_Just breathe. You're away from him now, just... breathe. What harm can he do me now? Just... breathe... _She looked out across the city. It was beautiful. The lights left over from Christmas flashed and flickered around streets. She looked up at the clear sky and saw all the stars, clearer than she'd ever seen them before. No wonder it was cold...

She looked behind her and sat on a small white seat situated just behind the curtains to the balcony. She didn't really want to be downstairs now. Here she could just relax.

She closed her eyes when there was a terrible slam that make her jolt them back open. The balcony doors were closed now, shutting her outside, and leaning on the rail was a man in a long, white coat.

_Damn it, it's Kaiba..._ She bit her lip, _I'm probably not even supposed to be here..._

Kaiba was looking out across the city as she had done, which surprised her because this was his party. He should be laughing with his guests, although, again, she supposed that was Mokuba's job.

She stood up and tried to tiptoe over to the door. She pulled it open and it creaked loudly, making Kaiba spin round.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't realise there was anyone out here."

Serenity bowed a little, "That's all right... I'll go..."

"No, no, please stay. Don't leave on my account."

Serenity paused before moving towards him.

"Are you... enjoying the party?" Kaiba said stiffly.

She tapped her fingers nervously, "Yes."

Kaiba looked at her, frowning. "Why are you up here then?"

Serenity's head told her to apologise and leave, but her heart needed to tell someone what had happened, she was keeping it all too bottled up, "Well, Duke left me the day before Christmas eve, and well, he's down there now, so I didn't want to stay there. They're probably all laughing at me, but I don't care." She wiped a tear away, "And I just wanted to get away from everything, and everyone. Because... I feel miserable."

Kaiba gently looked at her, and moved his hand a little closer to hers on the railing, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, is it?" Serenity laughed a little.

"No. But... you can stay up here as long as you wish. And if you need to get away, my bedroom has a lock on, and it's just down the cor..." He noticed Serenity was giving him a puzzled look. "I mean... if you needed somewhere to go... obviously. I won't be there." Kaiba stiffened again.

"Thank you, Mr Kaiba."

"I'm sure things will get better, Serenity."

_He knows my name? _"Maybe."

"I'm... going back down to the party. If you want to join me. We can see the New Year in together. If you like."

Serenity smiled at him, "I think I'd like that Mr Kaiba." _Just breathe. _"I'd like that very much."

* * *

_Boo!_

_An unusual one to write. But, like Serenity, I'm hoping for a better 2015. I hope you all have good 2015's too! Keep requesting! Remember, I stop accepting on New Year's Day! _

_Lots of happiness,_

_RanulfFlambard4_


	18. Turn of the Year (Atem and Mana)

_Dear Aquagirl007_

_You asked for this one ages ago, so sorry it's taken so long to get round to! Hope your Christmas was awesome, and hope 2015 treats you well!_

_Happy New Year!_

_RanulfFlambard4_

* * *

Atem ran down stairs to breakfast, where Mahad was cooking in the kitchen.

"Morning."

"Morning." Atem replied, awake and alive. "Is Mana up yet?"

Mahad looked round coolly. "No."

"Ah." Atem sat himself down at the kitchen table and picked up the morning paper that Isis had been out to get. She liked very early morning walks, something they had all learnt quite early on over the stay at Christmas.

Christmas day had been lovely. They'd had an early morning walk, (after one present at Mana's insistence) and then Mahad and Isis had cooked dinner whilst (to Mahad's annoyance) Mana and Atem had canoodled in the living room.

"Any plans for today?" Atem had reached for an apple in the fruit bowl and bit down in to it.

Mahad paused and looked at him, "It's New Years Eve..."

Yami looked at the calendar, "So it is..."

"Isis and I are staying in to watch it. I don't know what you'll be doing."

Atem chewed the apple, "I might take Mana to the fireworks at the park. There's a party at the pavilion. That might be fun."

Mahad looked icily at Atem for a few seconds before turning back to finish frying the eggs.

"Atem!" Mana ran in and flung her arms round the back of his neck, "Sleep well?"

"Very well, thank you. Listen, how do you feel about going out for New Year tonight?" Atem smiled up into her big, brown eyes.

Mana squeaked a little, "Yes, yes, YES!"

"Good morning, Mana." Mahad said, slightly peeved. He was always the first person she said hello to, and now, he was lucky if she even noticed him thanks to Atem...

"Oh, morning. Anyway! Where is this? What are we gonna do?" Mana sat down next to Atem, barely even containing her excitement.

"Well, you'll have to wait and see." Yami tapped her on the nose.

Mahad sniffed loudly in his indignity, but it didn't seem to make much difference... It rarely did...

xxx

"It's amazing here!" Mana bounced up and down as they walked through the gates hand in hand. "Ooh! Can we get candyfloss?!"

Atem laughed, "Sure. Anything you want."

Mana turned to him, she had to shout over the loud music playing, "Listen. I'm sorry about the way my brother's been acting at the moment."

Atem smiled, "He's protective over you, that's all."

"Yeah but... it's a bit embarrassing how huffy he gets about you."

Atem put his arm round her waist and pulled her a little closer, "So long as I'm with you, I'm happy."

That took Mana by surprise, "Really?"

Atem nodded.

She blushed a little and took a look around. The whole place was jammed full of stalls, fairground rides and people! It was amazing! Mahad never really liked social events, so she didn't get to go to many.

"You look beautiful, by the way." Atem leaned a little closer to her.

"Thanks!" She looked down at her black, velvet dress. It was a little short and chilly for the time of year, but she'd put some thick tights on to stop the chill getting to her. Unfortunately, she didn't have many party shoes, so she had stuck on some high top trainers with it, which in the end, looked really nice.

"So candyfloss?" Atem grinned.

"Yes please..."

They both giggled and walked off holding hands.

They had a good few hours to kill before the fireworks, and Atem said Mana could do whatever she liked. After Candyfloss, they went on the Waltzers twice, she made him go on the Teacups and the Ferris wheel.

"This is so much fun!" Mana was helpless with laughter as she tumbled off the wheel.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

"When are the fireworks?"

Atem looked at his watch, "In about ten minutes. Look!" He pointed over to a movable patio area, where there was soft music playing, away from the loud techno stuff. "How about a dance?"

There were already a few couples gently turning round the patio, lit by pools of light.

"It looks so nice... but..." Mana bit her lip, "I can't really dance..."

Atem laughed, "I've seen you on Just Dance on the wii!"

Mana went red, "You have?!"

"You were playing it Boxing Day morning, and you didn't see me come down the stairs." He dug her playfully in the ribs.

Mana went even redder, "Well... that's different!"

"How so?"

"No one's watching then!"

"I was." Atem teased.

"Stop it!" Mana stamped her foot, still grinning with embarrassment.

Atem laughed and turned her to look at him, "Come on. It's just a gentle dance, I promise. Please? For me?"

Mana swayed a little and looked up at him, "All right then..."

Atem took her hand and walked her over to the patio, gently slotting in with the other dancers. He turned Mana into his arms and put his hands on her waist, as she put hers round his neck. They gently moved to hum of the tune, glittery lights twinkling round the edge of the dance floor.

"It's a bit cheesy." Mana whispered.

Atem chuckled, the warmth of his breath skimming past her ear. "I think the word you want is romantic."

Mana grimaced, "If you like."

They danced a while longer, enjoying the music and the others dancing around them.

"Mana?"

"Atem?"

"I er..." He looked down in to her eyes, "I think I love you."

Mana looked up from his chest in shock, "What?"

"Please... spend the New Year with me." He gently brushed her hair out of her face and leaned down to kiss her.

She slid her had up in to his hair and returned his kiss. For that moment all was silent to them.

The world spun steadily, making room for their new love.

It would be a good New Year.

* * *

_Hello!_

_Happy New Year! Pretty proud I managed to do this before going to the family party I've got today! It's only nine O'Clock in England! (In the morning, of course) but anything for my loyal readers and reviewers! It makes me very happy to receive reviews, so keep 'em coming! Also requests! _

_Hope you all have great New Year plans!_

_RanulfFlambard4_


	19. That's a Wrap! (Who isn't in this!)

_Dear Renecake426!_

_This is a really interesting scenario, that I would not have thought of myself! I'm gonna do a big mix up story here, with like, ALL the characters doing gift wrapping, so... it may be in two parts!_

_I hope your trip is as amazing as it sounds!_

_RanulfFlambard4_

Dear readers.

This chapter contains characters from seasons 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 of the English dubbed anime. I'm sorry if your favourite is not doing something incredibly hilarious and amusing, but I've tried to put as many people in as possible! Also this is in no way attached to any of the other stories! It's jsut lots of silliness!

Remember, these people probably won't be at your local book store...

Ranulf!

(Also, I've written Zigfried's accent in, so please don't be confused!)

* * *

Seto Kaiba didn't like doing charity work. It wasn't his thing. But Mokuba had promised it would give him a great reputation to do four days of gift-wrapping for Christmas in their local book shop.

"I don't really see how..." Kaiba got in to the car.

"Think about it, bro." Mokuba closed the door, "Seto Kaiba, probably the richest guy in Domino City, is going to help, _voluntarily! _At a local book shop."

Kaiba grimaced, "I already sent presents to the local children's shelter."

"Yeah, under cover of darkness..." Mokuba gave him a look, "No one knew! This is great publicity!"

Kaiba was obviously not going to win, so he just looked out the window sulkily as they drove to Pages, the local book shop.

Kaiba walked in and was only stopped from walking out again by his little brother physically pushing him in.

"Mokuba... I know basically everyone here!" He hissed.

"I don't care! Go in!"

"Greetings all!" A well-dressed librarian looking lady stepped out, "I run Pages, but I'm not going to be around for long. You are going to be running the downstairs. If you have any trouble, I'll be upstairs. Now I've taught little Mr Muto to do the till!" She glanced down at Yugi, who smiled weakly at being called 'Little Mister'... "And we'll need a special display stand putting up. It's so nice to see everyone wanting to volunteer! Now, let's get to work, shop opens in ten."

Yugi went behind the counter to study the till. _We are sharing this job, Pharaoh..._ Yugi said to himself.

_Fine. _Yami answered back, _but you'll have to teach me to work the till._

_I can't! _Yugi protested, _I'll look mental! You'll just have to watch me and we'll swap at 12 o'Clock!_

Tea stood at the front, "Ok, guys, let's work together, who wants to do the book display in the window?"

There was a stony silence, until Mokuba shouted, "Seto will."

"Mokuba!" Kaiba glared at him, as everyone looked round to see the famous Seto Kaiba standing shyly at the back.

"Yeah," came another voice, "My bro will too."

Everyone looked to see Leon Von Schroeder, with his brother Zigfried standing in the corner.

"Zhanks a lot..." Zigfried muttered through his thick German accent.

"Great." Tea smiled, "Could you go and sort that now?"

"Who put you in charge?" Rebecca Hawkins stood at the front, hands on hips looking annoyingly assertive.

"I did." Tea smiled and walked off.

Seto made his way over to the display stand and saw a huge box of "suggested books".

"So." Zigfried stood by him, "Vhat shall ve do?"

"Put the books on the stands you moron."

"Vell first, ve'll have to take zem off ze stands, idiot."

They glared at each other for a few seconds.

"Well," Kaiba stepped towards the box, "You take them off, and I'll choose which ones go on."

Zigfried laughed, "No vay! I vant to choose too!"

"GUYS!" Two voices broke out, and their brothers stood behind them, arms folded and glaring.

"Sorry, Leon..."

"Sorry, Mokuba."

"Just get on with it." Leon said as he left with Mokuba.

Kaiba shot an angry glare at Zigfried, "Fine. We'll both choose and take off."

Meanwhile, over the other side of the book shop, Pegasus, Tristan and Joey were bringing in a new delivery.

"The boxes are a bit heavy..." Pegasus had resorted to dragging it rather than carrying it.

"It's full of books!" Joey was struggling himself, but far too manly to ask for help, "Of course it's heavy!"

Tristan easily put the two boxes he was carrying down and went back for more.

"I don't think I want to do this," Pegasus dusted down his fabulous red jacket, "I might just help the boys out with the display."

Joey grabbed his cravat and turned him round, "You'll do no such thing. You're coming to get the next box!"

As Joey dragged the very reluctant Pegasus off, Serenity turned the sign round on the door, "We're open, people!" She smiled.

"Ok!" Tea smiled, "Places!"

Everyone stood, anxiously waiting for someone to come in.

"Any second now..." Tea shifted a little nervously.

The shop was silent, apart from the struggling groans of Joey and Pegasus trying to lift the boxes.

"I'm sure someone will be along in a minute!" Serenity decided to keep cheery, "In the mean, who wants a cup of tea?"

Various hands shot up and there were shouts for coffee.

"Er... no." Tea said, "I'm afraid tea and coffee have to be drunk out of the sight of customers. Sorry..."

"Well." Pegasus tossed his hair off his face, "I'm going on my coffee break now then." He marched off through a little door and in to the break room.

Suddenly, the little bell went above the door, and a young lady walked in.

Everyone smiled nervously, and the lady stopped, looking at the still, staring people.

"Come on, everyone!" Tea looked round, "Back to work."

Slowly, the people started to move again.

The lady walked in to the Crime Fiction section and took a book down.

"You like Serena Gold's novels then?" A voice came from behind her.

She jumped slightly and turned around to see Duke Devlin leaning against a bookshelf, "She's a good writer." He smirked flirtatiously.

"Oh. Yes. Did you read "The Hunger of the Wolf"?." The lady smiled.

"Oh... yeah." Duke nodded easily, even though he never had. In fact, he hadn't read a book in a good five years.

"What do you think happened to Sam?"

Duke stared, "I think... Sam... is still alive?"

The lady raised her eyebrows, "Excuse me, sir." She pushed past him and went to a different area.

"Damn..." Duke whispered, and wandered off to do something else unproductive.

The Children's Section had a whole host of bean bags in the corner, on a brightly coloured 'A, B, C' rug. Dartz lay across the bean bags, whilst Raphael, sat at his feet, Valon knelt at his side, and Alister had Dartz's hair drifting over him.

"Read me that one." Dartz pointed at a big book of Fairy tales.

"Fine." Raphael took it, a little peeved he was there at all, but apparently volunteering at a book shop was all part of Dartz's next evil plan. "Once upon a time there was a princess called..."

"Alister." Valon interrupted.

"Hey!" Alister threw a small number book at Valon's face, "Get lost!"

"You!" Valon threw it back.

"Shut up both of you, and continue Raphael. Called?"

"Rapunzel. She was very..."

"That's a stupid name for a princess..." Dartz folded his arms.

"Well, what do you want the Princess to be called?"

"Chris. Obviously."

"Fine." Raphael continued, "Called Chris. She was very beautiful and..."

"Nothing bad happens to the princess, yes?" Dartz frowned.

"She probably marries someone." Valon suggested.

"Then I don't want to hear it."

Tea came and looked round the corner, "Erm, excuse me! What are you four doing?"

Everyone looked at her.

"We're reading..." Alister whispered.

"Well, don't!" Tea put her hands on her hips, "Can you please help with something."

"Fine." Dartz sat up, "I'll stay here and recommend books to young children."

"You'll recommend rubbish!" Valon sat up, "I want to do that."

"That's not even a thing!" Tea glared, "Come and help me with the accounts books."

Alister put his hand up.

"What?"

"I can't count..." Alister bit his lip.

Tea sighed, "Fine. you stay here and recommend books, the rest of you, with me."

They trooped off sadly after Tea. She certainly knew how to run a bookshop...

At the till, Yugi was making his first sale. "Ok, madam, that will be 4141.22 yen please." Yugi smiled and took the money, "Would you like those gift-wrapped for an extra 500 yen?"

"Oh yes please!" The young lady said.

"If you would just step over there, and my two assistants will assist you." He pointed over at Marik and Ryou, who sat behind a table, smiling with two different sets of wrapping paper.

"Which paper would you like for your books, madam?" Ryou smiled.

"Mine's better than his." Marik said quietly.

"Shut up!"

"I like the penguins." She pointed at Ryou's silver roll of paper.

"Can't I interest you in a snowman?" Marik held out some gold paper in front of her, "Very popular this year what with Frozen being such a popular movie."

"I bet you haven't even watched Frozen!" Ryou protested.

"Have so!" Marik glared, "I can sing all of Let it Go!"

"So can practically anyone regardless of seeing the film."

The lady stared, confused as Marik whacked Ryou round the head with the wrapping paper.

"SHUT UP AND LET ME SERVE THE WOMAN!"

"SHE SAID SHE WANTED PENGUINS!"

"Excuse me!" Tea said in a raised voice, "What's going on?"

"Ryou is forcing his penguins on this lady!" Marik pointed.

"Oh that's the way you want it!" Ryou's hair got a little spikier as he began to transform in to his Yami.

"YES!" Marik slammed the paper down as his entire head of hair began to spike upwards.

"Oh goodness..." The lady stepped back a little.

"Right!" Tea stamped her foot, "Teabreak, both of you! I'll talk to you in a minute... for now..." She glanced around the shop worriedly, " Odion? Would you come and wrap this lady's books? And Ishizu, please?"

Ishizu and Odion nodded, they had been in the history section searching for Egypt books anyway, seeing if they could find their family name anywhere.

The books were pristinely wrapped in shiny penguin paper, for free to say sorry for the bad service, and handed over.

The lady walked out of the door, when one of the boards separating the window and the shop came crashing down nearly landing on top of her. Seto lay there as Zigfried leapt on him, holding a Harry Potter book aloft.

"HARRY POTTER HAS TO BE ZHERE ZOMEVEHER!" He screamed.

"Over my dead body!" Kaiba tried to kick him.

"It can be arranged!"

Just as Zigfried was about to strike Seto with the book, Serenity caught his arm and pulled him back. "Enough! Honestly, can't you two behave like grown-ups instead of the rich, spoilt boys you actually are?"

Zigfried and Seto stood and shuffled their feet.

"Now shake hands." She commanded.

They turned away from each other.

"Shake."

Reluctantly, the two reached out and shook hands.

"Now go and put the board back up and do a _nice_ display." Serenity folded her arms.

The two men started putting the board back up whilst Serenity apologised to the lady.

A little while later, Tea came up to Serenity. They were practically running the thing!

"Ok, the manager's just told me they want someone to be Santa Claus."

Serenity stared, "Santa Claus?"

"Yeah. I was wondering, could you get Joey to do it? if Mai were his helper?"

Serenity paused. "Probably... But he'd be awful..."

"It doesn't matter. The guy who was meant to be here is ill so we need someone for the grotto asap."

Serenity nodded, "Sure."

About twenty minutes later (ten of them consisted of Joey shouting 'No!') Joey was sat in a big, velvet chair in an oversized red suit and a big fluffy white beard.

Mai walked in wearing a tiny Santa dress, "Ok Joey, stop gawking and just relax. And take an interest in what the Children want for Christmas."

Joey was still sitting there, slightly entranced by Mai's outfit, "Er... sure...?"

"Good, first child in in about a minute."

"WHAT?!"

But Mai had gone, looking very alluring...

Mai sent the first child in, when she felt someone come up very close behind her. She didn't even need to look to guess who it was...

"Hello Valon."

"Hi, Mai." he slid his arms round her waist.

"Go away, Valon." She smacked his hand, "This is a grotto for _ children."_

Valon frowned, "Then why are you dressed like that?"

"Shoo!" She kicked him away, honestly, was she to get no peace in this dress?

Just as Valon left, the little girl she had sent in came running out, crying, and clung to Mai's leg.

"Oh, honey! What happened?"

"Santa said I wanted a silly present for Christmas." She sobbed.

Mai seethed, "Aww, well. I'm sure he didn't mean it. What did you want?"

"A pony!"

"Well." Mai held her at arms length, "I'm Mrs Claus, and I'll make sure Santa brings you a pony, all right?"

The girl nodded and her tears were a little drier now. Mai smiled and sent her on her way, before marching in to the grotto to give Joey hell.

_Ok, Yami!_ Yugi talked through to the spirit of the puzzle, _Your turn to do some serving._

_What?! _But before Yami could complain any further, he was stood in front of the till, with an expectant family in front of him, "... ah... hello!"

They handed over the books.

"Yes." Yami tapped them, "They look nice!"

"We want to buy them." The father said.

"Yes..." Yami stared at the till, then at the scanner, then at the books, "Erm... Tea?" He called.

"Yugi!" she walked over, smiling, "Oh... er... Yami..."

The family frowned.

"Er, Tea. How do I work this contraption?"

"You don't. Yugi's supposed to do it." Yea said through gritted teeth.

"Yes well, Yugi's on coffee break." Yami said back through gritted teeth.

"Well, he's the only one who knows!" Tea said, even more annoyed now.

They stood there staring at each other for a second, and the family were surprised when Yami shrunk several inches.

"Thanks Yugi!" Tea gave him a quick squeeze and ran off.

_Fine, Pharaoh, you win this time. But I swear, over the next three days you are going to help, sir._

Yami just chuckled, Yugi got so irate over the smallest things sometimes.

Tea walked away just in time to see Grandpa and Professor Arthur Hawkins headed for the door, "Er, excuse me, where are you two going?" She slid in front of them.

"We're old you know!" The professor complained.

"We want some coffee in the Starbucks cafe!" Grandpa pointed across the road.

Tea frowned, "I thought you two were in charge of arranging the new books on the shelves?"

"I wanted to be Santa Claus..." Professor Hawkins looked sad.

"And I wanted to be the helper!" Grandpa complained.

"Well, the dresses wouldn't have looked very good on you."

They both looked down sadly.

"But..." Tea gave in, "The only customers have just left, so... I guess you can go. But be back soon!"

The two men raced for the door like nothing on earth and ran out in to the street. Tea sighed. She'd sent two members of staff to the staff room, lost two to coffee and another two to the grotto. She'd never even considered Professor Hawkins as Santa Claus material!

The day seemed to pass quite slowly or the most part. Marik and Ryou came back when their Yamis finally agreed to give the bodies back after being threatened with toilet-cleaning duty. Tristan had spent the whole day eating sweets in sneaky corners of the book shop, and Duke had just milled about on his phone, taking selfies and putting them on Facebook.

"Ok." Tea said finally, "It's closing time. We just need to put stuff away, and we'll be done."

There was a sigh of relief and Pegasus finally came off of his coffee break, that had started first thing that morning...

They tided away and the manager came back down stairs, "Everything went well?"

Tea laughed nervously... "Yeah... you could say that."

Whatever else had happened, she had worked very hard to try and make it work, and she thought she finally understood why she never tried to lead activities. She left that all to Yami.

* * *

_Hello there!_

_That must be the longest one I've written so far! But I can explain why, IT WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE! Being silly is epic, and a lot of fun. Please do review, and tell me which part/character was your favourite! Thanks Renecake for the awesome idea, and I'm sorry I couldn't fit all of the ideas you had in to it!_

_Next up, More Peach shipping!_

_It's nearly 2015!_

_RanulfFlambard4_


	20. Barriers Down (Tea and Yugi)

_Dear Renecake426_

_We meet again! So good to hear you're having a good trip, and please don't worry if you can't read this when it's posted, I just hope you enjoy it when it's finished!_

_Happy New Year!_

_(This is taking me double time because my cat is sat in front of my keyboard!)_

_RanulfFlambard4_

* * *

Tea's doorbell rang.

"I'll just be a minute!" She called down the stairs.

Yugi stood in front of the clean, white door. It still had a holly wreath on from Christmas, Tea was never one for taking decorations down early. He rocked back and forth on his feet, waiting. She was probably washing her hair, probably not even dressed yet...

The door swung open, and Tea stood in a dark blue sequinned dress, her hair tied up in an extravagant blue ribbon, and some blue and black high shoes.

"Do I look all right?" She gave Yugi a twirl.

"Well... yeah! But... we're only going bowling..."

Tea blushed, "I'm sorry, I've probably fussed way too much. I just hope I don't look stupid."

Yugi composed himself, "You look lovely."

"It's a funny thing to do on New Year's Eve... bowling." Tea stepped out and began to lock the door.

"Well, I thought it made a nice change from stuff. Yami didn't want to do anything, and Joey and Tristan are going somewhere wild, so I thought we could... hang out..."

Tea smiled, "Awesome. I haven't been bowling in such a long time!"

Yugi laughed nervously, "Are you all right to walk in those shoes?"

Tea glanced down at her feet, "You know, people overestimate how hard heels are to walk in, I'll be fine. These are really comfy." Tea started walking, making Yugi do a strange little hop to keep up.

As they walked down the streets towards the bowling alley, Yugi desperately wanted to just reach out and... hold her hand. It was just elegantly swinging by her side.

He nearly did, but his fear got in the way, and he swiftly pulled back, scratching he back of his neck awkwardly. Tea gave him a funny look but carried on walking, she would have loved him to hold her hand...

They went in, and Tea was glad of the surge of warmth the building gave. "It's a bit chilly out." She remarked, rubbing her arms a little.

"Yeah." Yugi led her up to the desk "Erm... I booked a lane."

"Lane for two?"

"Yes please."

"Surname?"

"Er..." Yugi scraped his foot shyly, "Gardiner."

Tea gave him a puzzled look as the lady handed over the shoes. "There you go, sir."

"Gardiner?" Tea frowned.

"Er... Grandpa kinda has parties here a lot... well, get togethers with Professor Hawkins and their friends... so booking under Muto is kinda dangerous..."

Tea laughed, "I don't mind Yugi. But the girl usually takes the guy's name."

Yugi went red, _What does she mean by that?!_

They put the shoes on and after some confusion about who's shoe was who's, (Yugi tried to put Tea's shoe on) they started to bowl. Yugi stared down the lane as Tea took a run and spun the ball down the alley.

"Ah..." She shrugged, "Can you put the barriers down, Yugi? I always feel like I'm cheating with barriers up."

Yugi stared in shock, "The... barriers?"

Tea nodded, "I'll call someone over!" And before Yugi could stop her the guy was over flipping the bars down.

_Just great..._Yugi sighed in his head, _now she knows what a fail I'm gonna be..._

Tea's next bowl went smoothly down the aisle knocking the remaining pins down. She laughed, "We can't count that because I did the first one with the bars up!"

Yugi laughed nervously, and went up to bowl. The ball slid smoothly into the gutter, twice. He winced and turned round, and saw Tea laughing fondly at him.

"Better luck next time, Yugi!" She giggled and winked.

Yugi blushed, and they continued their game.

The game went on pretty much as it had started, with Yugi constantly getting a gutter ball, and growing more and more ashamed of even being alive... Tea was brilliant! She only got one ball in the gutter, and then she just laughed like the good-natured person she was. Yugi envied her. He so wanted to impress her... but that obviously wasn't going to happen with his skills...

They headed home after two very embarrassing games.

"I had so much fun." Tea laughed, "Thanks Yugi."

"Ah. Well, it can't have been that fun with me being rubbish."

"You weren't rubbish!" Tea protested, "You're still learning, remember, I go bowling about once a month!"

Yugi went red, "You said you hadn't been bowling for ages..."

"Not for about, two weeks!"

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry." Yugi hung his head.

"Yugi..." Tea stopped and faced him, "I had a lovely evening. Thanks." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Maybe... we can go out again, soon?"

Tea smiled gently, "I hope we can spend all of 2015 going out. That would be a dream come true."

* * *

_Boo!_

_I'm going out like... now! I'm late because I really wanted to get this story out, so that's why it's so short!_

_Last orders please!_

_Ranulf the rather late to her friend's do..._


	21. Christmas Present (Kaiba and Tea)

_Dear SaiyanWarrior200_

_First off, Happy New Year! I also hope you had a great Christmas, as this is, after all, a Christmas Story! I'm glad you got this fun request in, and I hope it's to your liking!_

_RanulfFlambard4_

* * *

Kaiba had had a very long day at work, and what he needed was a rest.

_For goodness sake..._ He thought to himself, _I just want to be at home, by the fire. May be Mokuba got some marshmallows..._

It was unlike Seto to want to sit with his brother and do something as Christmassy as toast marshmallows, but he felt festive. Very festive. And he wasn't at all sure why...

xxx

Roland stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the huge parcel, wrapped all in golden paper with a huge red bow tying it together.

"What... is that?" Roland managed to say.

"We're not sure sir, it was taken out of normal delivery to Mr Kaiba's office in suspicion of being a bomb. However, we've had it scanned and it doesn't appear to have any harmful substances in?"

"Well." Roland paused, "What does it contain?"

The man shuffled awkwardly, "We're... not really sure."

Roland frowned, "Well, if Mr Kaiba has ordered a parcel he won't want us to open it... Send it up to his office."

A small voice inside the box rejoiced at the decision that was made. But no one heard it.

xxx

The chauffeur pulled up outside the Kaiba mansion.

"Here you are Mr Kaiba. Merry Christmas to you and your brother!"

Kaiba had to forcibly stop himself from wishing Merry Christmas back. "Thank you." He mumbled and stepped out of the car. His chauffer was annoyingly going away for the Christmas period, which meant the worse man would be driving him to work. The one that couldn't stop talking...

Kaiba walked in to his home, and shrugged off his coat on to one of the maids.

"Mr Kaiba." Roland approached him, "A large parcel is waiting for you in your rooms."

"Excellent." Kaiba repressed his smile, "I'll go to it."

"Sir... I would be careful... it looks like a present."

Kaiba stopped, "A present?"

Roland nodded.

Kaiba frowned, who on earth was sending him presents?! In his mind he cancelled out all consideration that it was a gift from someone. He was Seto Kaiba. Heartless, unloved CEO who didn't get presents. He came to the conclusion that companies were sending products out gift-wrapped now, to get in to the 'festive spirit'.

He walked up the stairs as Mokuba dashed past him, a largish box hidden under his jacket, "Don't look, bro!"

Kaiba frowned, Christmas certainly made people act very unusually...

As he walked through his white wooden door he stopped dead. That was a very large present indeed... He stepped nervously towards it before remembering that he was Seto Kaiba, a man afraid of nothing. He carefully reached up and pulled a loose end of the shiny red ribbon.

It fell away easily, sliding gently around the box.

Kaiba stood there, waiting. Apparently the ribbon had just been for decoration...

The box itself, he noticed, was about a head smaller than him... and perfectly symmetrical. He tried to think back to orders he had made in the past few weeks, but nothing seemed to have the occasion to fit in such a huge box!

Nervously, he reached over and lifted the lid off the box. All four sides fell away, leaving one thing standing in the middle.

Tea Gardiner.

"Merry Christmas Seto Kaiba!" She stepped forward, clutching the back of his head and pulled him down for a kiss.

Kaiba just stood there, rigid and being kissed by his archrival's supposed girlfriend...

After about a minute, she stepped back, shaking her hair out, one hand on her hip. Kaiba finally had time to notice that she wore a practically see through red dress with white fluff trimming the neck line and the hem, that floated around mid thigh length. She also had a tiny Santa hat on a head band.

"So. Want me to stay for Christmas, Mr Kaiba?" She flirtatiously flicked her hair out of her face.

Kaiba just stood there staring. However, Tea noticed he wasn't staring in the way she would have liked... He looked more terrified than pleased, which was not generally the desired effect when a girl dressed up in this way...

"How..." Kaiba shook his head to clear it and stared again, "How the hell did you get past security?"

* * *

_Happy New Year!_

_WOW! I am currently running on 3 hours sleep having gone to bed at 5 this morning after a New Year's party where we all played Charades. Yes, I know. Wild stuff..._

_But there you go! That's the last Christmassy story of the bunch. The rest are New Year themed! (Ish, some are birthdays and stuff!) But thank you, and I hope you're still enjoying them!_

_I'm no longer taking chapters, my dear friends, so you have 5 more chapters left until this story is complete. I am still, of course, writing Once King of Atlantis and I have another story planned (serious) and now, with some persuasion, I'm planning another (smaller) requests story._

_Thanks peeps. Stay awesome._

_Happy 2015!_

_RanulfFlambard4_


	22. Monopoly (Yugi, Tea, Atem, Mana)

_Dear angiembabe_

_Sorry I didn't get this out sooner, I wanted it for the New Years Eve thing, but I mixed up my lists! Ah well, I hope it's worth the wait!_

_Happy New Year!_

_RanulfFlambard4_

* * *

Grandpa had told Yugi he was going to England for some rock concert at Big Ben for New Year months in advance. He'd been so excited, Yugi had had to put up with constant repetition of the 'classics' on the CD player, and when Grandpa hadn't been able to work out how to buy tickets on the website, Yugi had had to book flights.

"Now, Yugi. The game shop's going to be closed from Christmas eve to the fifth of January, all right?" Grandpa had said, way back in November.

"Yes, Grandpa, I know." He had been told for about the sixth time now...

"So..." This bit was different... "You can invite some friends round for New Year if you like."

Yugi's face lit up, "Really?"

Grandpa nodded, "Yes. Three friends at the most."

Yugi's face fell, "That's not really a party..."

"Fine! Don't have one!"

"No!" Yugi quickly responded, "That's great Grandpa, thanks."

Yugi had then spent the next month planning, working out who to invite. He sat with Yami in his room.

"Joey?"

"No. I don't want to duel, really..."

Yami frowned, "So, not Tristan either?"

Yugi grimaced, "I can't invite Tristan and not Joey..."

"True." Yami put his hand to his mouth thoughtfully, "Tea?"

Yugi blushed, "Yeah. She was a definite from the start."

Yami grinned slightly, he knew about Yugi's little (understatement) crush. "Ok. How about two people you don't know very well. That way other people won't get offended."

Yugi looked at him, "Who?"

"Remember Atem and Mana? The two people we met at that convention?"

Yugi nodded, "That's not a bad idea Pharaoh..."

"That way you can be two couples!" Yami jumped to conclusions.

"PHAROAH!" Yugi stamped his foot and left the room, leaving Yami to chuckle away to himself. It was fun winding Yugi up, just a little bit...

xxx

"Hello!" The lovely girl on the other side of the door beamed, "It's nice to see you again."

"Hello, Mana, Atem, come on in!" Yugi smiled courteously and gestured for them to come in.

"Er..." Atem awkardly held up a bottle of rum and laughed nervously, "I brought drinks..."

"Oh!" Yugi smiled in slight panic, he hadn't really planned for this party to be fuelled with alcohol... "Great. Do you wanna pop it in the kitchen?"

Atem nodded briefly and dashed in the direction he was pointed.

"You got here alright?" Yugi turned to Mana, who was looking gorgeous in a short, white winter dress, and small crystal beads dotted all around her hair.

"Oh yes." She chirped, "Roads were a bit icy, but Atem's a good driver." She paused, "Most of the time."

Atem came back through, "Is it just us?"

"Er, no." Yugi smiled, "Tea's coming."

"Who's Tea?" Mana nudged him and winked, making Yugi go red. (Which is a very easy thing to do!)

"She's my... er... friend." _But I wish she was more..._

There was a short knock.

"That will be her now!" Yugi ran over and opened the door and let Tea in.

"Goodness Yugi, it's freezing harder than ev..."

Tea and Mana stood opposite each other in a stony silence.

Silence ensued.

"It's er..." Atem tried to break the ice. Everyone knew exactly what had caused this... "Coincidence that you're wearing the same dress..."

Nothing was said.

"Well... You both look beautiful." Yugi smiled.

Tea shot him a glare, but composed herself, "It's new. I got it for Christmas."

"Me too." Mana smiled a little, it was unlike her to be unfriendly, but there was something about another beautiful girl wearing her dress...

Yugi broke the next awkward silence, "Shall we go and sit in the living room?"

"Lets." Tea smiled thinly, as Mana returned the smile. "So. Where do you know Yugi from?"

"A convention." Mana took a deep breath, "We know the Pharaoh too."

"So do I." Tea snapped back, a little harsher than intended.

"Oh." Mana shrugged and went and sat next to Atem, who started whispering in a hushed voice to her.

_They're talking about me, I just know it..._Tea bit her lip anxiously, _Where's Yugi got to?_

"Guys!" Yugi poked his head round the door, "I've got some Sprite and Fanta in the kitchen, or there's Atem's rum..."

"I'll have some rum." Tea stood up defiantly and walked in to the kitchen.

"I'll just have some Sprite please." Mana smiled sweetly at Yugi.

"Just a bit of rum." Atem gave Yugi a nod.

Yugi moved hastily towards the kitchen, "Tea? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing." Tea slammed the cupboard door.

"I think you look really pretty in that dress." Yugi said smiling slightly.

"Well, you think she looks nice too."

Yugi sighed, "Well, I can't say that looks horrible! And she does look nice."

Tea did not speak. She simply poured herself a smallish glass of rum and moved back in to the living room.

Yugi came in a short while later, carrying a tray of drinks, "So... any idea what we should do?"

"It's your party!" Mana stood up, "But let's do something fun!"

"You choose, Mana, you're the guest."

Tea let out a loud sigh.

"Well." Mana looked to Atem, "My brother and I always used to play monopoly at New Years."

Yugi froze. He remembered the last time Tea had played Monopoly, and he seemed to also remember Duke having all his money thrown out the window...

Tea was seething quietly behind him. She really hated Monopoly.

"I don't own Monopoly..." Yugi began, but Tea stood up.

"Yes you do, you own the special Duel Monsters edition." She wanted to beat Mana, and Mana knew it.

"Sounds great." Atem stood, not really understanding the undertones of the game.

Yugi looked from Tea to Mana and back to Tea, "All right then..."

Two hours later Mana was chased into the shop area of Yugi's house by Tea.

"You're not getting Obelisk, and that's final!" Mana yelled.

"Well, if you don't give me him, you'll go bankrupt!" Tea yelled back.

"No I won't! I own the dark blues and the pinks!" Mana folded her arms, tucking Obelisk away defiantly.

"The pinks are rubbish and you know it!" The rum had obviously gotten to Tea and Mana was not going to get out alive...

"Look calm down!" Mana shouted as Atem and Yugi nervously peered round the door.

"No! You calm down!" Tea stepped forward throwing her glass of Sprite (Yugi didn't let her have any more rum) at Mana.

"TEA NO!" Yugi stepped forward in a fruitless attempt to stop the hurtling liquid.

Mana ducked.

The Sprite splashed across the new range of cards Grandpa had got in, all across the Gravekeepers and the Lightsworns. Yugi gasped and the rest of the room fell silent.

Tea suddenly felt a bit dizzy and started to see sense, "I'm... I'm so sorry Yugi..."

Yugi licked his lips nervously...

"Obviously, I'll pay for the damages..." Tea wrapped her arms around herself, embarrassed.

Mana bit her lip and looked anxiously at Atem who just shrugged.

"Don't worry... I'll think of something..." Yugi said, "Shall we watch the New Years countdown? It must be on by now."

"Er..." Atem glanced at his watch, "I think the New Year started about 20 minutes ago..."

"Wow." Yugi sighed, putting his hands on his hips, "Happy New Year everyone."

No one answered. They just stood in an awkward silence.

xxx

"Yugi? Those Gravekeepers and Lightsworns I ordered just before I went to England."

"Yeah?"

"Where _did_ I put them?" Grandpa was looking in all the boxes in his stock room, he could have sworn he put them on display...

Yugi shrugged, "They never came, Grandpa."

Grandpa stared at him.

"It must have been a dream." Yugi smiled sweetly and went in to the living room. No one was blaming Tea for anything, and besides, Grandpa didn't even know the floor boards on the stairs lifted up...

* * *

_Hello there, followers both old and new!_

_The new year's looking nice, isn't it? I know I'm enjoying it. I would just like to point out that Tea in this chapter is basically me playing monopoly. In fact, Tea in most of these stories (except hiding in a present...) is me. I do love Tea. She's awesome. But I've never drunk rum..._

_Carry on reading!_

_RanulfFlambard4_


	23. It's my Party! (Rebecca)

_Dear Renecake426!_

_Thanks for all your support through this season, with all your terrific ideas! Now it's time for a bit of Replayshipping! I hope 2015 is treating you well, Happy New Year!_

_RanulfFlambard4_

* * *

"This party _has _to be perfect." Rebecca marched past her Grandfather, snatching the paper plates off him.

"Of course, darling." Professor Hawkins had learnt a long time ago that if Rebecca wanted something to be perfect, it was going to be perfect.

"Did you get the pop?"

"I've got coke, 7up and plain lemonade."

"What type of lemonade...?"

Professor Hawkins should have anticipated that question back in the shop and not bought the 31 yen stuff... "Er... Tesco's own brand?"

Rebecca's eyes narrowed, and she began to approach the bottle that stood tall and proud on the surface. Her Grandfather grimaced as she got closer and closer.

_DINGDONG!_

Rebecca's attention was diverted to the door. "I'll get it!"

As she ran out the door, he breathed a sigh of relief. She'd probably forget now... Professor Hawkins really resented the fact Rebecca's birthday was bang on between Christmas and New Year... It made life very expensive for him, and it meant an extra party he'd have to stop his research for...

"Grandpa! Look! It's my Yugi!" Rebecca dragged Yugi in to the room, clinging to his arm, "Doesn't he look handsome in his shirt!"

Yugi was smiling nervously at the professor, "Hello again!"

"Did your Grandfather drop you off?"

"No... I walked..."

"Oh..." Professor Hawkins looked a little downcast, but a single look from Rebecca meant he knew the sausage rolls had to be put in the oven!

"So, Yugi. Come and sit down!" Rebecca say him down on the sofa and cuddled up to him.

Yugi paused, slightly intimidated for a moment, "Did you have a good Christmas?"

"I'm having an even better birthday!"

"Ah." Yugi laughed a little, "I bought you a joint present."

Rebecca went silent, "People always do that."

"Oh... I'm sorry..."

"Well, it's just you wouldn't do that if my birthday was in June, would you?!"

"Well, it's twice the price of what I'd normally spend on a present." Yugi lied.

Rebecca stamped her foot, slightly childishly, "Well, I want two prese..."

"Rebecca?" Professor Hawkins was peering sternly round the door.

She folded her arms a little sulkily, "Well... Thank you anyway."

Yugi smiled, "Wanna hug?"

"Always!" She ran in to his arms and gave him a big hug.

The door bell went again, and Rebecca broke away from Yugi and held him at arm's length, "One moment, Yugi."

And she dashed to the door.

Yugi felt the hug had gone on a bit too long... He didn't want to lead her on, as charming as she was, she was two years younger than him, and at on sixteen himself, fourteen was a long way off...

"It's Joey and Serenity!" Rebecca skipped over to him, "Yugi's already here, as you can see!" She bounced down on to the sofa and clung to his arm.

Joey raised an eyebrow, "Sure we aren't disturbing anythin' Yug?"

Yugi laughed nervously, not wishing to either offend Rebecca or make Joey mock him... "So... when's Tea getting here?" She usually subdued Rebecca's enthusiasm.

"Oh, I didn't invite her. From what I've heard she's had a very busy Christmas anyway... And this is my party, not hers, and I wanted my Yugi all to myself."

"So..." Joey paused, "Why are we invited?"

Rebecca obviously didn't deem this even worthy of an answer and just stuck her tongue out before leaving to answer the door.

"You got your hands full there, Yugi!" Tristan laughed, prompting Joey to join in.

Yugi just glared at them, slightly peeved. He decided he should just go along with it, after all, it was her birthday... and he didn't want to upset her.

"Look, boys! Dukey's here!"

"Er, it's just Duke..." He swept in to the room tossing his beautiful ponytail over his shoulder.

"But Dukey's so much cuter!"

Duke was about to protest, but Joey intervened, "I'd just roll with it if I were you."

"So, who else is coming?" Yugi moved to sit on the arm of the sofa so she couldn't get any closer.

"No one." Rebecca smiled sweetly.

"No one?" Joey looked confused, "Just four older guys you barely know...?"

"What do you mean barely know?! You're the best friends I have!" Rebecca snapped. "And besides, where's my present."

"Look, Rebecca," Joey was still confused, "I sent you 200 yen in your Christmas card, can't ya cope with the fact I'm skint?"

Rebecca pouted, "Christmas and my birthday are separate celebrations..."

"Ok!" Yugi broke in before Rebecca decided it was a good idea to punch Joey... "Let's play a party game?"

"Yeah, what ya got lined up, Becks?" Joey was glad of the subject change.

"You boys decide." She sat back and smiled.

There was an awkward silence.

"Duelling?" Duke suggested.

"No. I'd just beat you all and that would be no fun." Rebecca shrugged.

"What about Santa knocks twice?" Tristan suggested.

"NO! That's a CHRISTMAS GAME!" Rebecca yelled so loud her grandfather came rushing in.

"Rebecca! Do you want to come and help me set out the food?" His voice was stern.

"Well... I..."

"Don't worry." Joey stood up, "We'll come and help. It's Beck's birthday, she don't wanna be working!"

Duke, Tristan and Joey filed in to the kitchen leaving Yugi to the mercy of Rebecca.

"You having a good birthday?" Yugi asked.

"Of course I am! You're here." She sat next to him and wrapped her arms around him.

Yugi smiled nervously, "Well, happy birthday Rebecca." He gave her a friendly squeeze before moving in to the kitchen to help the boys.

Rebecca sat and thought for a moment, she would get Yugi to give her a kiss... somehow... it was her birthday and she was going to get exactly what she wanted.

* * *

_Hello!_

_I find it quite difficult to write Rebecca nicely, because she is not a favourite character of mine, so I will leave it up to you readers to find out whether or not she gets her much desired birthday kiss!_

_Keep your chin up!_

_Ranulf_


	24. Resolution (Jack and Carly)

_Dear MrPegasusSir_

_You got this request in just in time, and I am glad. Scoopshipping is a favourite of mine, and I know it's a favourite of yours. Keep turbo duelling. You're awesome._

_Lots of love,_

_RanulfFlambard4_

* * *

"Jack, are you getting up any time today?" Yusei walked past the couch where Jack and Carly had been curled up all day.

"Shut up, Yusei. Mad Mervin is on."

Yusei looked, unimpressed, at the telly, "I don't know why you watch that trash. I'm pretty sure Carly doesn't want to watch it."

"Of course she wants to watch it! Don't you Carly?" Jack looked down at the small lump of Carly that lay in his arms.

"I'll watch whatever you want to watch Jack."

"See?"

Yusei sniggered. "You're unreal Jack. You coming out to the pub tonight?"

"What on earth for?"

Yusei sighed, "Maybe because it's New Years eve?"

Jack strained to look at the calendar, "I think we'll spend it here."

"What if Carly wants to be with her friends?"

"She doesn't, do you Carly?" Jack looked at Carly once again.

"Not if you wanna stay here, Jack." She snuggled down, trying to get comfy again.

"See?"

Yusei frowned, Carly really was a doormat when it came to doing what Jack wanted. Jack wanted to go and get a coffee? She'd be doing up his shoe laces before he'd finished speaking. Jack wanted her to stay the night? She'd already be phoning round cancelling plans. Yusei didn't think it was healthy, but he'd never seen either of them happier. "All right guys. Crow will be miffed though."

Jack snorted, "Crow can be miffed all he likes."

"Give Akiza my love, yeah?" Carly looked up to Yusei.

That made him smile, "Of course."

Yusei threw on his jacket and left by motorbike. Carly sighed. She had wanted to go out with Jack tonight, so the world could see that he had chosen her over Mina and that coffee girl... But if Jack wanted to stay in, that's what they'd do. She wasn't going to upset Jack for no one.

They carried on watching the TV for about half an hour, Jack bursting in to laughter every few minutes, until the TV switched off.

"I'm a bit hungry, Carly."

Carly immediately stood up, "I'll cook. What you hungry for?"

Jack frowned, "Er, Carly, sit back down."

She obediently sat.

"I was going to get a takeaway... It is New Year's Eve after all."

Carly's smile grew wide, "Great!"

Jack nodded, and phoned for a pizza.

"Should be here in about an hour. Apparently they're snowed under at the moment with orders."

Carly smiled and snuggled down in to Jack's arms again, but Jack remained a little on edge.

"What's wrong, Jack?"

"Nothing..." He licked his lips nervously, "Are you cold?"

Carly was taken aback. It had never occurred to him before to ask her whether or not she was cold... "Erm... a little bit."

"You should have said!" Jack marched up to his room and came back with a big, thick blanket and threw it over both of them.

Carly giggled and scooted up closer to him, she loved to be near him, but she could sense he was still agitated. "Jack... what's wrong?"

"You really wanted to go out, didn't you?"

"No! It's just... no. never mind." She adjusted her big, round glasses and nestled him again.

"That's why you came today. I remember now. We'd planned it... and... I've stopped you from being with your friends."

Carly looked at him, "But I'm with you. So I'm happy."

"Really?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Really." She wasn't lying, she was always happy when she was with him.

Jack nodded, "What do you want to do?"

Carly frowned, "Erm... watch a movie?"

"No." Jack folded his arms, "That's what I want to do. What do _you_ want to do?"

Carly laughed, "This is unlike you, Jack."

"You said the other day you wanted to play Scrabble, or something?"

Carly nodded, "I got a new set for Christmas. Wanna play?"

"You'll have to tell me the rules, we didn't have Scrabble in the satellite." Jack sounded nervous. He wasn't used to having to do things he was unfamiliar with...

"Sure... but can I get changed first? I really wanted to wear my new dress to see the New Year in to."

Jack nodded, "Of course."

Carly ran up in to Jack's room and began to change. She wanted to look stunning for Jack. She'd brought it with her because she was planning to go out in it, but there was no reason she couldn't just wear it for Jack's pleasure. The only thing was... usually Jack didn't notice her clothes... or the way she looked... at least, he'd never commented on them.

_Carly Carmine. _She said to herself, _You are going to make Jack Atlas proud to be with you, and not ashamed. He must be so ashamed when I wear my usual clothes... I bet I look awful..._

She pulled her black, velvet mini dress down and looked in Jack's... rather tatty mirror. She flicked her hair out and stepped in to some stunning black shoes with little silver gems on. They were far too high for her and made her wobble, but she needed to impress Jack.

_Do I look stupid? _She bit her lip and peered closer in to the mirror. _Well... maybe he just won't comment... that might be best._

She walked downstairs, very carefully, manoeuvring one stair at a time because of her shoes.

"Carly?" Jack called.

"Yeah?" She leaned over the banister.

He walked out of the kitchen holding a bottle of wine, "Do you know where the corkscrew..."

Carly lost her footing and fell down the rest of the stairs.

"CARLY!" Jack ran to the bottom where she lay in an embarrassed heap. "What the hell happened? Are you all right?" He tried to help her up.

"Ow... yeah... I'm fine." She grimaced, she'd twisted her ankle looking at Jack rather than the stairs and it badly hurt.

Jack scooped her up and carried her to the sofa, laying her down gently. "Are you sure you're all right. You have to tell me the truth."

She looked deep in to his rich, purple eyes, "No... I've really hurt my ankle."

Jack leaned his forehead against hers, "Thank you." He whispered before running off to get something cold to put on it. That's what Martha had always told him to do.

Carly was embarrassed that Jack was fussing over her like this... it was usually the other way round.

Jack eventually stopped, he just stared at her, for ages, his eyes soft, almost dream like. This made Carly go scarlet. He'd never done this before.

"Carly... you look..."

She closed her eyes. _He hates it... he hates me. He's bored of me._

"Gorgeous."

Carly opened her eyes, surprised, "Really?"

"Yes."

She tried to wipe a silent tear away from her eye. "Thank you."

Jack came and sat next to Carly, "Yusei reminded me, that, when we were young, He, Crow, Kalin and I always used to make New Year's resolutions. They were stupid back then... Crow once said his resolution was to get a blonde girlfriend... but anyway. I think it's time I went back to that tradition. And Carly, next year, I promise I'm going to look after you, and always listen to your opinion. But you have to do something for me."

Carly raised her eyebrows, she couldn't think of anything she didn't do for him! "What's that?"

"You have to promise to tell me when something's wrong, or when you want to do something. Because... we should be equal."

"Equal?"

"Equal." Jack leaned forward, wrapping his arm around Carly's waist and pulling her up to him. She slipped her hand around the back of his neck and kissed him.

Outside, the pizza man waited for an answer, but none came. They were far to lost in each other's arms.

* * *

_Aww, back to the sweetness rather than the silly, although I do confess, I enjoy writing both! Come on gang, two more left! Keep up with the reading, you're all awesome._

_RanulfFlambard4_


	25. Caught in Time (Yugi and Serenity)

_Dear Renecake426_

_Your last request, Timidshipping! A pairing I'd never really thought about before, so thank you for introducing me to something a bit new! I would say Happy New Year! But it's already the 6th... :0 Happy New Year anyway!_

_May 2015 bring much peace!_

_RanulfFlambard4_

* * *

Yugi and Serenity quietly walked on to the ship, hand in hand.

"That was some holiday, hey Serenity?" Yugi smiled up at Serenity. Although she was taller than him, she wasn't as tall as Mai, or Joey, and so he felt more comfortable talking to her.

"It was amazing. It's just a shame Joey couldn't make it..." She looked a little downcast.

Yugi gave her a squeeze, "If Joey was here, I don't think you and I would have got as close as we have."

"True." Serenity smiled down at Yugi.

Joey had got glandular fever the day before they were meant to get the boat out, and had been unable to go along with them, but Serenity made sure Mai was around to give Joey all the fuss and attention (and reassurance that Serenity was alright) he needed. They had booked a Christmas away on a beach hopper, starting from Boxing Day all the way up to the 6h of January. Now, they were on their way home.

They went and sat on the deck chairs, dressed in jeans and t-shirts. Although it was warm now, as soon as they got near Japan it would be cold again. Yugi got his camera out and started to look through his photos in order.

"Look Serenity. That's on the way here when you couldn't get anyone to serve you gluten-free food!" Yugi showed her the camera screen.

"You took a photo of that?"

"Sure I did, why wouldn't I? It was hilarious!"

Serenity laughed, Yugi sure did find some things unusually funny...

"And here's the first beach, er..." Yugi tried to skip the next photo, but Serenity took the camera off him.

"What's this?"

"That's you... writing a postcard to Joey." Yugi scratched the back of his head awkwardly. She was lying in the sand in a bikini, and he was worried what she'd think of him for taking that photo.

"I look really serene..." She murmured, running her hand over the screen.

"Well, your name is Serenity?"

She forced a smile and handed the camera back, _as sweet as he is his little quips can get pretty annoying..._

"Here we are in Honolulu."

"That was colder than I expected..." Serenity took a magazine out of her bag to read.

"You look so sweet eating that ice cream though."

Serenity frowned at him, "That ice cream was rank! I swear it did not taste of raspberries at all."

Yugi laughed, "Oh... That's the pharaoh taking a selfie..." He skipped that one, "Oh look, it's the statue in the museum we thought looked like Joey with a beard!"

Serenity leaned over and burst out laughing at the memory. The statue was completely naked besides from a well positioned leaf, and had the same sort of face as Joey. They'd spent about an hour laughing at it!

"And here's you and me." Yugi stopped on that photo and looked at it for a while, a faint smile on his face.

"Yugi?"

"Yeah?"

"You know what I really hate?"

Yugi cocked his head to the side, "What?"

"The way Duke and Tristan fight over me like I'm... some sort of prize! I don't feel like a person when they do that. I feel... I feel like a cuddly toy waiting to be won at a fun fair. And it's demeaning. Get what I mean?"

Yugi frowned, but nodded. This was sudden for Serenity, she was usually so calm.

"That's why I like that photo of me writing to Joey." She continued, "I looked so happy. Just peaceful. But... what I'm trying to get at is when we get back to Domino City, don't join in with them. I like you way more than either of those two idiots, and..." She realised what she'd just said. "I'm... I'm sorry Yugi... I know they're your friends..."

Yugi shrugged, "I get that that must be annoying. Can't you tell them to stop?"

She sighed, "Before I came on this holiday with you, I used to enjoy being chased. It made me feel worthwhile, and happy, and like someone wanted me. But... now I've known that feeling without being pestered. Just by being peaceful." She turned and looked Yugi directly in the eye, as the ocean washed around the ship, crashing peacefully against the sides, "Yugi... stay with me. Forever."

Yugi's eyes widened, "Forever?"

"Yes."

Yugi thought for a moment. He looked out across the horizon to where the sun hovered lightly over the sea, he thought of Tea... of Rebecca, and now Serenity? What would Joey say? But the truth was, he'd never felt so comfortable with anyone than he had with Serenity... He turned to look at her, a little nervous, "Forever. It's a long time, but if I could have a forever like this, I know I'd take it."

Serenity bit her lip, overjoyed.

Yugi offered his hand out to her, and she took it, and they sat there, looking out in to the future, their hands entwined together.

* * *

_I found that one quite tricky, but I hope it was enjoyable. Last one tomorrow, so I hope you're all ready for the story to be tied up! You've all been fabulous and great to collaborate with. All your ideas have been great fun to write, and I hope you'll all continue to be excellent Yugioh fans._

_You all rock._

_Ranulf_


	26. Prophecy (You)

_Dear RanulfFlambard4_

_You've worked pretty damn hard over this Christmas, but it's cheered you up, given you new friends and given you a goal in life. You deserve a story, so what would you like?_

_Thank you, me. I would like a nice story to round up everyone else's hard work._

_Thank you, merry Christmas and a Happy New Year._

_RanulfFlambard4_

* * *

The echoing of footsteps is an ominous sound usually. The clanging of the walls around you, but Ishizu Ishtar was not afraid. She had come down to the tombs to research something she knew was there, but had never seen before. But now, something in her heart told her it was down there. Instinctively she moved down unknown corridors, until she reached her destination.

A stone tablet, like the one in the museum, only with completely different subject matter. This was a prophecy.

She could easily translate the hieroglyphics in to an understandable language, and this is what the tablet read:

In 7014 years, there will come a time when friends will come together. They may not know each other. They may not even be from the same country. But they will join through a means unknown to bring a joy. These 14 deities will dictate the end of a year, and bring much laughter and sadness to people.

These people will be found in bookstores. In clothes of red and festivity. They shall meet with strangely dressed inanimate humans. They shall love different people. They shall fight for sweets. They will realise things. They will be forced to make decisions. They will look at other festivals with new outlooks. They will give gifts, both of value, and of love.

Ishizu smiled. She knew why this tablet had led her here today. Because all these prophecies had been fulfilled. But she couldn't help but wonder who these deities were. But as she looked down the tablet, she guessed the drawings would tell her vaguely.

There were 14 people, a mixture of mostly women and a few men. They were stood, unusually for an Egyptian style, all facing the front, and each had a different object. One held in her hand a fruit, and the moon was behind her. Another had the ocean at her feet, and one of the men held a spear, and was surrounded by a glow of light. Another figure was obviously thinking happily, whilst another of the women held what looked like a modern day console in her hand.

Ishizu frowned, surely these could not be from ancient times...

Another figure was dressed like someone she once knew... Pegasus... and the next held what appeared to be a slice of cake. The next two had no specific features other than one was winking, and the other held the number thirteen in her hand, but they both smiled and underneath them was written "Support unimaginable." Ishizu smiled. She began to see what had been going on. The next figure stood with a huge screen type object behind her, and then there was a figure with spiky hair and cat ears. There were also two figures, possibly merged as one who had been scratched out. Nothing stood out about them.

Ishizu wondered what these meant, and she wondered whether everything she had done towards the end of last year had been determined by this stone. Whether these people could really have been forseen to control what happened in 2014.

But I am the author. And I know the truth. That Ishizu, Kaiba, Tea, Yugi, Joey, Dartz, and everyone else were controlled by 14 deities, and I know, that in those drawings, if you requested something, you'll find something to do with the name you requested under, even if you don't spot it, it's there. I also saw one drawing that Ishizu did not. It's of a bishop in a pointy hat, smiling evilly. He was hidden away at the bottom, but he was the fourteenth deity. He was holding the whole stone up.

Ishizu walked away, troubled. The prophecy had come true, which meant, the people in her world were being controlled. Which is a scary thought for anyone.

She only hoped now, it wouldn't happen again next year.

But the stone next to that one said it might.


End file.
